The Unknown Face
by moi-moi819
Summary: Inuyasha is a playboy, Kagome is hot, but respectable. Will a spring break together help them develop their relation ship or will Kikyou, Kagome's older sister, keep them apart? Disclaimer:I don't own Inuaysha or any of the lyrics in this fanfic.
1. Cloud 9 and a half

Ok, I just thought I'd say a few words. This is my first Inuyasha fanfic EVER! So, please don't be too brutal. I'm very, very sensitive…**YOU GOT THAT $%! **Antyways , (I meat to spell it like that), I wanted to use big, complicated words to make myself seem more articulate and smart-like… HAH! I couldn't keep a straight face for that…. I'll try to put as many surprises in there as possible and try not to be too cliché…Please review and tell me what you think okay!

You'll probably need this information

**The story takes place in California at first at the very beginning of spring break of 2009.**

**Inuyasha Takahashi=26; actor; Miroku's best friend**

**Miroku Houriki=25; rock star; Inuyasha's best friend**

**Sango Taijiya=23; actress; Kikyou and kagome's best friend**

**Kagome Higurashi=22; model; Kikyou's best friend and sister; Sango's best friend**

**Kikyou Higurashi=24; singer; Kagome's best friend and sister; Sango's best friend**

**Kouga Nobunaga=26; male model; enemy of Inuyasha**

**Shippou Taijiya=6; Sango's little brother**

**Hojo Akitoki=25; actor; ?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, any of it's characters, or any of the lyrics that are written.**

Thank-you.

* * *

The Unknown Face

Chapter 1-Cloud 9 ½

"Sango what do you think of this one?", Kagome showed Sango a black bikini with pink polka dots.

"It would look great on you. What do you think Kikyou?", Sango replied.

"Love it Kagome. I can't wait for this trip.", Kikyou said.

"I know! Spring break is going to be so awesome.", Kagome stated while walking over to the cashier.

"It should be the best one ever just as long as we don't do any we might regret…"

"Sango!", shouted Kikyou and Kagome, simultaneously.

"What? You never know…"

Kikyou and Kagome just rolled their eyes. The three girls paid for their clothes and exited the store and entered and limo outside the store.

"Do you think we'll Mr. Right on the trip?" Kagome asked her friends.

"We know Kikyou found _her_ Mr. Right."

"Shut up, Sango." Kikyou tried to hold back the blush that was creeping up her face. "I don't know what you see in that pretentious, jerk." Kagome added. "He's not a jerk." The blush Kikyou was trying to hide just vanished with that comment. "He's sweet, strong, caring, and not to mention totally hot." Kagome and Sango just stared at Kikyou. "Have you ever met him, then?", Sango asked inquisitively. "Define met." "I knew it. My sister has a crush on Inuyasha Takahashi and she never even met him." Kagome said teasingly. "Whatever. I bet you're crushing on him just as hard." "He wishes. I don't go for the actor types. You never know when they're being real with you or not." The limo continued to drive off the mansion shared by all three girls.

Inuyasha and Miroku were in the gym in their mansion. The sudden need to work out just took over for some reason.

"Inuyasha we should do something special for spring break."

"Miroku. I ain't follin' you to Vegas with some woman you found."

"What? When have I ever done that to you before?"

"You really dare to ask that? I can get you the pictures you took. It won't take long."

"You got an answer for everything don't you?"

"Yep."

"Anyways, I was thinking we could take a trip to Miami. Now, it's a little cliché, I know, but just think about it."

"Alright."

"That's it?" Miroku said with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yeah. You dragged so many other places already. Either way it wouldn't have made a difference if I argued. You would have found some way to make me go."

"Well I had to learn something from studying women all those years."

"_Now what you were studying is what I'm more worried about", _Inuyasha thought while staring at Miroku.

"What?"

"Nothing. Now why exactly do you want to go to Miami?"

"I heard on the weather channel it was going to be 105 degrees." Inuyasha sit up with a puzzled expression on his face. It took him ten seconds before he put together what Miroku meant. "So, you want to go because women will be running around half naked twenty-four/seven?" There was silence. "Well played my friend.", Inuyasha said while applauding Miroku's genius. "I try.", Miroku said plainly "hopefully there'll be some really hot women this year. I don't want a repeat of last year's spring break." "Look, Miroku. I told you it wasn't my fault. Sesshomaru thought it was funny to switch our tickets. How was I supposed to know we were on a one-way trip to Alaska?"

"I don't mind going to Alaska. It's the fact that there were no beautiful women to embrace. Just wrinkly, old prunes."

"Home sweet home", Sango stated

"I've got get packing."

"Kikyou. It's going to be 105 degrees don't pack _too _warmly.", Kagome informed her sister.

"What do you want me to go in plastic wrap, two crackers, and a slice of pizza?", Kikyou said while staring at her sister.

"No.", Kagome said innocently "If you do that you'll burn up under the plastic wrap." "You…" Kikyou chased Kagome around the mansion while yelling that she was going to catch her. Kagome just screamed and laughed while dodging her sister. Sango just stared at the two when she heard a young child's voice. "Sango!" Sango turned to see Shippou run into her arms. "Where were you Sango? I was getting bored of the Nanny." "I was just shopping. I _am_ going on vacation soon you know?" Random screams from Kagome were heard form different parts of the mansion. "I know sis…" "Did you already pack your suit case to go by mom and dad?" Shippou nodded a "yes" to his older sister. "Fine you got me!", Kagome yelled from the kitchen. "Finally", Sango muttered.

One of their many butler's brought down Shippou's bags for his trip to see his mother and father. Shippou hugged his sister tightly, "I don't wanna go! Please take me with you." "Shippou. Mom and Dad said if you come over they'll take you wherever you want to go." Shippou instantly lifted his head. "Really?", he asked her with tears in his eyes. "Uh-huh. Anywhere in the world." "Ok! Come along Winston." , he said referring to the male butler. "Bye to you to Shippou." "Bye!" Sango took a deep breath as she saw Shippou leave out the door. Out her life for two weeks. "Okay!", Sango said while turning to Kikyou and Kagome while she clapped her hands once to get their attention. "What do you say we head downstairs and get a spa treatment before we leave tomorrow?" Both nodded their heads eagerly.

Inuyasha and Miroku had finished their workout and had just finished packing their bags for their trip tomorrow. They were in their home theater watching WWE SMACKDOWN 26. **(srry,but im not a big wrestling fan so srry if this doesn't exist).**Something about sweaty guys rolling around in a white box was exhilarating to them.

"Oh, oh ,oh. Yeah!"

"No!"

"Pay up Miroku. I won the bet."

"Fine. Here."

"Annnd…"

Miroku sighed. He gave Inuyasha the keys to his porche. "I didn't care for it anyways."

"Uh-huh"

"I'm going to bed. If lose any more money to you I won't have any to show off in Miami."

"Alright. Night."

"Night, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha continued to watch and count the money he got from Miroku. Minutes later Inuyasha fell asleep in his chair, mouth wide open snoring. Miroku snuck back in and tip-toed to Inuyasha. "He-he. Thank-you. I'll just take my money back now. But first…" Inuyasha awoke the next morning and lazily walked to his bathroom and look in the mirror. "Miroku!" Miroku snickered at the dining table while her swallowed his eggs. Inuyasha came running into the room pissed. "You're up, Inuyasha?", Miroku asked him innocently as if he'd done nothing wrong. "You bastard. What the hell did you do to my hair?" "I cut it, obviously. It looks better short anyway. Sit, eat, be merry!" Inuyasha had noticed Miroku pinched one of the maid rears when he said that. The maid blushed and giggled away. "You keep doin' that and you're gonna get sued for sexual harassment." Inuyasha had sat down and started eating breakfast. "No one's complained so far. I don't see a problem." Inuyasha just shook his head at Miroku.

It was now twelve in the afternoon. Both groups had already left their mansions and headed to the airport to their private jets. Little did they know something big was in store for them….

Miroku kept eyeing one of the flight attendants rear end. Inuyasha coughed to get Miroku's attention. "What?" "Keep eyeing her anymore your eyes'll fall out", Inuyasha whispered.

The flight attendant heard what the were saying and decided to tease Miroku. She "accidentally" dropped a cup and bent over to pick it up. Miroku and Inuyasha's jaws dropped to the floor. Miroku closed Inuyasha's mouth. "You were saying Inuyasha?" "Wah? You were sayin' something' Miroku?" "Never mind." The flight attendant left the two hormone-crazed boys alone.

"Aren't you happy I made a change to the uniforms, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, but one problem"

"What?"

Inuyasha pointed to a male flight attendant. "What can I get you to gentlemen?"

"Nothing for me. Uh… Leslie." Inuyasha stifled a laugh when he heard Miroku say the male flight attendant's name.

"I'm good, too"

The male flight smiled and walked away. "Looks like your plan still has some bugs in it Miroku." Miroku just groaned. "_This is going to be a long flight._" Miroku though to himself.

Unlike Miroku, the girls were enjoying their flight. Sango had thought her plan through and got rid of the female attendants. A male attendant approached the girls and asked their order. "Orange juice for me." "I'll take water." "I'll have strawberry soda." As Sango sipped her orange juice she looked out the window at the beautiful scenery. "Haven't ever wanted to just stick your hand out the plan to touch 'em?" Kagome said just what was non Sango's mind. Kagome didn't always realize it, but she had a way of saying what was on people's minds. Most found that talent annoying. Kagome was drinking her soda when she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Sango was staring at her.

"What is it?"

"Nothing"

"I said what you were thinking didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"I always hated when you did that when we were growing up."

"Well excuse me miss Kikyou."

"What? It annoyed the crap outta me."

"It couldn't stand her whole life reading your mind."

"When did I become the topic of the conversation?"

"You're the topic and don't even know when you became the topic? Geez Kagome, keep up."

Kagome just groaned. Sango and Kikyou just giggled at her.

Inuyasha felt the plane touch down at last. "Finally." "You should be more patient, Inuyasha. If you've forgotten… It's going to be 105 degrees out there." "I thought you would be running to the exit by now." Inuyasha's statement sounded more like a question than a statement.

They left the jet straight to the limo waiting for them. Miroku had made reservations months before for the Ritz even though if it was last he'd still get the suite. The time passed by quickly on their way to the hotel. Inuyasha look out the tinted window and noticed the hotel. "You already reserved the hotel?" "Months ago. Why?" "No reason." Inuyasha felt predictable that knew Miroku would have come with him on this little 'adventure'.

Inuyasha and Miroku entered the where loads of fan girls surrounded them. Their body guards tried to hold them off long enough. The 'men' made it to the desk, checked in, and made it to their pent house suite before the fan girls could pull their hair. Fortunately for Inuyasha, he didn't have much hair to pull.

"I swear those girls get stronger every year."

"I swore the blonde was going to rip off your hair. I'm glad you cut my hair."

"Ha ha. Well good for you."

Their suite had a kitchen, living room, three separate bedrooms each with their own bathroom. Every room but the bathrooms and kitchens had white carpet. The living room was leading to a balcony over looking the beach.

"It's a decent place." Miroku walked out on the balcony at the corner of his eye he saw another balcony awfully close to theirs.

"Inuyasha."

"What"

"Come here. Look." Inuyasha looked over to see another balcony close to theirs as if they were touching.

"Weird." With that they went inside to get changed.

The same routine with the girls except they hadn't made reservations months ago more weeks. "Beautiful.", Kikyou said weakly. "The city or the hotel?" her sister asked her. "Neither." Kagome and Sango were puzzled. They went over to Kikyou and looked at what she was looking at. Noticing that she was looking at Inuyasha out on the balcony with Miroku they sat back down in their seats scoffing in disbelief. "Of course.", Kagome muttered "Only Kikyou.", Sango retorted. "What? I think he looks better with short hair. Don't you think?" "Kikyou we're not the people to ask questions like that." Sango only nodded. "But", Sango added "his friend was kind of cute."

"_Great. I've lost Sango, too_", Kagome thought. "That's Miroku. His best friend. He may be cute, but he's a total womanizer…" "Well there goes a good man down the drain." Sango had a hint of disappointment in her voice.

As soon as the girls hit the door swarms of guys ran up to touch the model, actress, and singer. They made to the counter and were able to check in. Getting into the room was a harder challenge, but they made it.

"Geez. I didn't think guys would do that."

"Me neither."

"Cheer up you two! What do say we go out tonight? I heard about this great club."

Kagome looked and Sango looked back at her. They smiled at the idea. "Okay!" They said simultaneously. Little did they know, Inuyasha and Miroku were headed to the same club.

Kagome wore an off shoulder black top with a short, black skirt and heels. Kikyou wore a pink camisole with a black, leather jacket over it with jeans and converse sneakers. Sango wore a black and white polka dot hoodie with black jeans and black flats. They were going for the ordinary girl look.

Inuyasha wore a red , oversized t-shirt with baggy blue jeans and red and white sneakers. Miroku wore a plain white t-shirt, oversized of course, baggy black jeans, white sneakers and a black and white hat on his head.

They left the hotel without attracting any attention to themselves. They took Miroku's back-up porche. Turns out he had it driven out here for this trip. "You had a spare?" "Yep. You took my last one." "I won it fair and square." "Uh-huh." They got in the car and drove off.

The girls had already got into Kikyou red Ferrari and left before the guys. "What's the name of the club anyway Kikyou?"

"Cloud 9 ½"

"9 ½?"

"Yep." The conversation between the sisters was cut short. The rest of the ride there was silent. Mostly because they had made it. "We're here." "Didn't take long." The two groups had parked on opposite sides. But both entered within minutes of each other, ladies first of course. The groups went to different sides of the club. Boys west and girls east. Lights were flashing, cages hung from the ceiling with male and female dancer in them, and good music playing. Kagome went to get drinks for her and her friends. Without noticing him Inuyasha appeared next to her and ordered. Still focused on why she came to the bar she didn't pay him any mind. Inuyasha looked down at her. He was about an inch taller even though she had on heels. He was about to say something to her when she got her drinks and walked away. He took his and Miroku's drinks and walked back over to him.

Inuyasha reached his destination and handed Miroku his drink.

"What's with that face?"

"What face?"

"That one."

"That girl…"

"Ohhhh. So go after her."

"That's just it I don't see her.

"Well so sorry my friend. But there are some women waiting at a table for me." Miroku left Inuyasha alone and walked over to the girls.

"Hello there ladies may I ask one of you to dance? How about you?", directing his attention to Sango.

"Me?"

"Of course."

Sango looked at Kagome and Kikyou for the 'go ahead' she wanted. With a nod of their heads she followed Miroku to the dance floor.

"Well she found someone."

"Yep."

"You see anyone you like?"

Kagome looked around. "Nope"

" Me neither. Wait here"

"Where you going?"

"Bathroom."

"That's what you get for unloading the mini-fridge." Kagome laughed as her sister ran off to the bathroom. She decided to sit at the bar for a while.

Kagome sat down at the bar one seat down from Inuyasha, who didn't even notice her. Finishing her drink she ordered for another one. Recognizing her voice, Inuyasha looked at realizing who she was. The same girl from before. He sat in the seat next to her and look down at her. She that had gotten closer to her, suddenly she heard him ask her to dance. She turned to him staring at his chest. She looked up and shook her had. Too bad she didn't realize she said yes to the guy she detested most in the world. He took her hand and led her to the floor. As soon as she stepped to the floor a new song started to play.

_La la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la la_

_Oh, baby, baby have you seen Amy tonight?_

_Is she in the bathroom is she smoking up out side?_

Kagome and Inuyasha were grinding in their own little world. As if they were they only ones there. Something just clicked between them. As, if they were meant for each other.

_Oh, Baby, baby does she take a piece of lime for the drink that ima buy her,_

_Do you know just what she likes?_

_Oh, oh, oh, tell me have you seen her cause I'm so-o _

_I can't get her off of my brain_

Kikyou had just come back to notice Kagome gone. Seeing her little sister dancing, she didn't pay any mind. Sango and Miroku were still dancing when Sango felt his hand squeeze her… um…derrière. Inuyasha leaned in to kiss Kagome. Kagome tried to tip-toe to him when a slap was heard by Kagome and Inuyasha who were suddenly brought back down to Earth. Sango rushed over to Kagome and pulled her away from Inuyasha. She grabbed hold of Kikyou, who was too drunk to drive, Unfortunately for some people Sango was sober enough to drive.

"Of all things! What a jerk!" Sango just kept on yelling to no one.

"_I understand she's mad but why did she have to pull me away…._", Kagome thought.

Miroku appeared next to Inuyasha with a very red cheek.

"I told it wouldn't work with every girl…"

"No. _That_ wasn't a girl _that_ was a woman."

"Well _your_ woman ran off with mine."

"Don't worry women like that won't be hard to find…"With that Inuyasha suddenly lost the will to be out. Miroku read his mind and motioned for them to leave, but first got some ice for his cheek…

**What did you guys think? Not bad for a first time huh? I loved writing this but nine pages is my limit…. If you loved it let me know! **


	2. Meeting new Faces

Hey, guys. I just wanted to say I went away for two weeks. sorry for not updating for a while. No need to fret my duckies. Where the hell did that come from? Oh well… While on vacation I thought of this awesome new chapter. I'll try not to take too long next time…

ENJOY!

* * *

Inuyasha had awoken in his hotel room the next morning with a mini hangover and feeling a little depressed. '_**Dammit. I wonder who that girl was… she could be anyone…'**_

"You okay?" Inuyasha hadn't noticed Miroku talking to him. "Inuyasha!"

"What dammit!"

"Nothing. You just zoned out for a while."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. You should be happy I snapped you out of it. What were you thinking about anyways?" Miroku asked as her took another bite out of his eggs.

"Nothing. I'm gonna take a look around."

"Why? Lost something?" Inuyasha didn't respond to Miroku's question and just left him alone in the living room. _**'Damn simple-minded fool'**_, Miroku thought.

Inuyasha was walking around lost in his previous thoughts before Miroku interrupted him. Inuyasha had found himself in a part of the suite he didn't know existed. _**'Where the hell am I? What's this door doing here?'**_ Inuyasha slowly approached the door when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. "What the fuck!" Inuyasha quickly swung his fist to hit the person behind him, but they had already ducked the blow. "What the hell Inuyasha? You go around hitting random fuckin' people in hallways?" Realizing that it was Miroku behind him Inuyasha blurted out, "What the fuck are you behind me? Shit, man. You scared me." "Sorry. Just curious to where you were going… Jeez. Where's the door go to?" "I was just about to find that out…" Inuyasha slowly turned the knob and both guys had a shocked expression on their faces at the site before them. "Whoa", Miroku simply responded.

Kagome had awoken in her room the next morning after her little party at Cloud 9 ½. "Jeez. I could use a shower." Kagome stretched and yawned in her bed then made her way to her bathroom.

_**Minutes Later….**_

"Aaahhh." Kagome walked out of her bathroom in a towel. _And only a towel._ Kagome searched her room for her favorite hair clip to keep her long, black hair from hanging. _**'Where is it? Dammit' **_Kagome walked up and down her room looking for her clip. _**'Maybe I left it in the living room?' **_Kagome scurried to the living still in nothing but a towel that covered from her chest to her knees. "Now where is it?" Kagome noticed her clip behind the couch and bent down to pick it up. "Woah." Kagome heard the male voice say and quickly turned around to see Miroku and Inuyasha standing in the doorway she never noticed was there. The boys and Kagome had a staring contest for at least a minute when Kagome let out a high shriek. "Dammit, woman", Inuyasha said while covering his dog ears. Sango and Kikyou came running into the living room where they noticed Kagome sitting on the backs of both guys while shoving their faces into the white carpet.

"Who are you? What do want?" Kagome asked the two guys.

"Crazy bitch!", was all Inuyasha got out.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Sango called out as she pulled Kagome away from the guys.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" , Sango yelled out.

"What the hell are you talking about? We were in our room when we noticed the door it led to your room!", Inuyasha yelled out.

"It's okay Sango. I think they're gay.", Kagome explained

"GAY?", both males yelled out.

"You said you were sharing a room right" , Kagome explained.

"Yes we are sharing a room, but I assure you we are not gay. If I was gay I would have found someone better looking than Inuyasha."

"What the hell does the mean?", Inuyasha asked while punching Miroku on the head, "You're acting as if you're some catch…"

"So you're _not _gay?", Kikyou asked

"No, Dammit!", Inuyasha snapped.

Suddenly Inuyasha found himself pinned on his stomach on the floor with Kagome on his back. He didn't know how he got here, but once he processed his situation he wasn't complaining. Miroku had a similar situation with Sango. Kikyou on the other hand was calling the manager up to the suite. The girls had placed the boys on the couch and watched over them like hawks to ensure they didn't run away. Inuyasha and Miroku would have enjoyed their situation more if those girls weren't so vicious. Here they were with three hot girls, two of which looked like twins. One of them was in a towel, Dammit! Yet they knew if they tried something they would get their asses kicked. Miroku for some reason couldn't take his eyes of Sango.

"You got a problem?", Sango asked the staring lecher.

"Nope. I was just admiring your beauty, my fair maiden."

"Cut the crap.", Sango snapped at Miroku.

Kagome left her post as watchman, or watchwoman, to go over to Inuyasha. She at on the coffee table, hands between her legs facing him. Inuyasha was staring at the floor when he noticed how close she was to him. He looked up to see her staring carefully at him.

"What?", he questioned the naked girl wearing only a towel sitting in front of him.

"Your ears? Are they real?", she said while reaching for them. He grabbed her arms and placed them back in her lap. "No touching." , he simply said. Kagome had a disappointed look on her face as she stared at Inuyasha with puppy dog eyes. "What's your problem?", he said starting to get annoyed. She just continued to stare with the same expression. Her expression made Inuyasha feel funny. The way she looked at him now with tears gathering in her eyes racked him up with guilt. Even though he had done nothing wrong. "Fine.", he said while looking away from her gaze. She immediately grew a smile and rubbed the cute dog ears on his head. He noticed that to reach his ears she had had exposed her barely covered chest to his face. He lowered his head allowing her sit back comfortably on the coffee table and to get her chest out of face before he got ass kicked by the vicious girl. She stopped rubbing his ears and now had a smile on her face. The fact that her chest was in Inuyasha's face hadn't gone unnoticed by Miroku, who was now staring at the half naked girl. Sango noticed his stare and pulled Kagome away from the staring lecher. Sango whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome left the group alone and skipped to her bedroom.

Sango had sat down on the island in the kitchen. "Why where staring at my friend?"

"Huh?", Miroku asked dumbly.

"Don't think I didn't notice. You couldn't keep your own tongue in your mouth."

"…", Miroku was dumbfounded. It was a lose-lose situation. If he admitted he was staring he would have found himself at her mercy. If he said he wasn't she would probably kicked his ass for lying and staring. Kagome entered the room this time in a blue sweater and a tan-ish pencil skirt. She immediately sat on her knees next to Inuyasha on the couch. This time instead of rubbing his ears she scratched them. Inuyasha was trying to hide how much he enjoyed the ear scratch, but wasn't doing a very good job of it. He sunk his claws into the underside of the couch cushion and left out a soft, but noticeable purr. Kagome giggled. "Aww. Cute.", she said as she stopped scratching his ears and got up to sit on a stool.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

Kikyou opened for the manager and he made his way over to the living room. He could have opened the door himself, but he was too lazy to.

"Ok. The door. Explain.", Sango explained while pointing to the door.

"Oh. I hoped that it wouldn't have been found… You see this is a conjoined suite. Six bedrooms. Only separated by that door."

"And why is it that we were not informed we were staying in a conjoined suite?", Sango asked with a calm voice.

"Actually, when you made the reservations you reserved a conjoined suite. See? It's here on these papers." Sango quickly snatched the papers from him and scanned them over.

"He's right."

"Of course I am."

"Well can we switch to a different room" Kikyou asked the manager.

"Sorry, but we don't have any vacant rooms at the moment. Good day to you all.", He said as he left them.

"Well now what?", Inuyasha asked in an annoyed voice.

"We can't got to another hotel", Kagome pointed out.

"Why the hell not?", Sango asked.

"Because think about it… If the Ritz is full then all the other hotels must be overbooked.", Kagome explained

"She's right.", said Kikyou.

There was silence.

"Well I'll leave you all to your thoughts", Inuyasha said as he got up and walked the door from he entered.

"Where the hell do you th-", Sango was cut off by a squeal from Kikyou.

"I know who you are now!", Kikyou said overjoyed, "You're Inuyasha Takahashi!"

"Don't kill yourself, Kikyou…", Kagome said as she rolled her eyes at her sister.

"So you know who I am?"

"How could she not? She has a-", Kagome suddenly stopped when she felt her sister's evil glare.

"She has a what", Inuyasha asked questioningly.

"She has a knowledge of every star that's important", Kagome covered.

"So I'm important? Am I?", Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Don't let it go to your head.", Kagome added.

"Well I we should get to know each other more. Don't you think?", Miroku suggested.

"Fine. Since we're all going to be roommates. I'm Sango. This is Kikyou and Kagome.", Sango pointed to Kikyou and Kagome while saying this. Kikyou and Kagome lifted their hands shoulder height and gave a small grin.

"I'm Miroku and this is Inuyasha." Inuyasha gave a small hey to the girls.

"Kikyou is my sister and best friend and Sango is my best friend although I treat her more of a sister.", Kagome explained.

"I had a feeling you were twins.", Miroku said.

"Oh, were not twins even though we look like it. People always make that mistake. I'm actually older", Kikyou explained.

"Okay we're all acquainted with each other. So I _assume _that we can come over here when ever we please.", Inuyasha said while plopping down on the couch.

"_Excuse_ me?", Sango said to the hanyou.

"Sango…", Kagome said

"No hold on a second. You _think _you can come in here when you please?", Sango said raising her tone with each word.

"You heard me.", the hanyou said while pushing his nose in the air.

"That's it.", Sango said rushing over to the hanyou.

_**Crash! Bang! Crash! Ow! Dammit! Crash! Crack! Smack!**_

The manager was almost to his desk when the sounds coming from the room. He smirked knowing that sound all too well. "Welcome to the Ritz.", he said to no one in particular and continued to his desk.

Sango and Miroku returned to their rooms. While Kikyou poured herself some orange juice.

"Dammit! That stings!", Inuyasha yelled.

"Just keep still. Baby.", teasingly as she tended to Inuyasha's wounded head, "Sango has a short temper. Forgive her."

"I noticed.", Inuyasha said.

"Kagome hurry up we gotta get ready to go.", Kikyou whined.

"Alright." , she had just finished tending to Inuyasha's wound when she said this. Kagome got up and made her way to her room. Kikyou was about to leave when she caught herself staring at him. She couldn't bring herself to get up and leave. Inuyasha had noticed her staring at him. Kikyou immediately turned away a small blush creeping up her face._**' So she has a crush on me, does she? I can use this to my advantage.' **_Inuyasha sat next to Kikyou and just simply stared at her with those amber eyes. Kikyou was afraid to look up at fear of getting lost in them. Kagome came out and pulled her sister away from his stare. "C'mon Kikyou! You have to help me pick out something to wear." _"Thank-you. You came just in time." "You owe me then?" _the girls were whispering to each other, but Inuyasha heard every word loud and clear.

_**More minutes later…**_

Inuyasha and Miroku were relaxing in the girl's living room watching a basketball game. Both guys were relaxing as if this was their side of the suite. The girls didn't mind just as long as the guys kept out of the girls' rooms. That was the only rule stay out of the girls' rooms and you leave the hotel with all your body parts intact.

"Well guys we're leaving", Kagome said politely while pushing Sango and Kikyou out the door.

"Yeah. Yeah.", Inuyasha said nonchalantly. The girls had left the room headed down to the beach in the bikinis they had bought in California for the trip.

Once the girls had left the suite both buys sprang up and made their way o the girls' rooms. Apparently, to boys when a girls says one thing she means the opposite. Miroku headed to Sango's room and plopped down on her bed.

"Damn!", Miroku yelled

"What is it?", Inuyasha yelled from the hallway.

"Come 'ere. Look at this."

"What?", Inuyasha stepped into the room the see the picture Miroku held, "Damn!"

"That's what I said."

"Who's that?"

"Believe it or not it's Kagome. She's hot. She's sexy. She's-"

"-a model.", Inuyasha finished for Miroku.

"How do you know that?"

"It says so on the back of the picture. See? '_From your friend, Kagome. I wouldn't have become a model if it weren't for you'."_

"I knew that. I was just testing you…"

"Uh-huh. Yeah right dumbass.", Inuyasha said while getting up to go to Kagome's room.

"Going to Kagome's room? Make sure to bring me back a bra."

"Pervert."

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's room. _Why is it that girls make a big deal about going in their rooms? It looks barely any different from mine… Except the clothes part._ Inuyasha explored Kagome's room and finally made his way to her dresser. _Finally, saved the best for last._ Inuyasha opened Kagome's drawers one by one until he found what he was looking for. _Kagome. Kagome. Kagome. Tssk. Tssk. Wearing clothes like these isn't something a little girl should be doing. _But that didn't necessarily mean he didn't want to see her in them. A light bulb lit up in Inuyasha's head. _I'm such a genius. _Inuyasha ran out of Kagome's room with most of her nightwear in his arms.

_**Hours later….**_

"Okay. I have to admit that was fun.", Sango said.

"You're right. I'm gonna go take a shower." Kagome said to her friends.

Kagome took the shower she so desperately craved. Walking over to her dresser the get a piece of night wear. Opening the drawer Kagome's good mood went 'down the drain.' In the drawer was a piece of red, strapless lingerie and a note.

_Make sure to shake a little while you wear this._

_-Inuyasha_

_(p.s. don't get pissed off at me. It was in your drawer so obviously you were going to wear it)_

"Inuyasha!" was all Inuyasha heard. That yelled signaled that Kagome had found his surprise for her. Inuyasha smirked at his prank. Kagome came into his room without knocking wearing his favorite towel again.

"Can I help you, Kagome?"

"Yeah. You can give me my clothes back."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh you don't?"

"No I don't, but I'll help you find them if you put on some clothes."

"Idiot. You stole them!"

"Well then borrow something from your sister or Sango."

"As if their clothes are an better… and besides I am wearing clothes under here, but you'll never see me in them."

"Whatever you say, but I can't help you if I'm not sure if you're wearing clothes or not.

"Fine then Inuyasha.", Kagome walked over to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt. She removed her towel revealing the lingerie underneath and pulled the t-shirt over her body.

"Hey where the fuck are you going with my shirt?"

"'Till I get my clothes I'm wearing yours."

"For some reason I don't mind a model wearing my shirts, but I can't help but think that she'd look better with nothing on…"

"Oh, really? Inuyasha it doesn't matter if you see me naked or not because you'll never get me in a bed with you anyways."

"Feisty. I like a challenge"

"Pervert."

_**Two more hours…**_

"Okay everyone knows the rules of the game right?", Sango asked to everyone.

"Yeah. Yeah. It's like truth or dare, but if you don't wanna do the dare or answer the question you drink.", Inuyasha repeated.

"I'll go first then.", Kagome volunteered.

"Okay, Kagome. Why are you wearing Inuyasha's t-shirt?"

"Very good question Sango. Because _he _stole mine."

"You can't be entirely mad. If you ask me I think you look good. Even better without it.", Inuyasha had mumbled the last part, but Kagome heard it anyways.

"Shut up, bastard.", Kagome retorted.

"Okay I'm next", Kikyou said.

"Ok Kikyou. I dare you to… kiss my cheek."

"…"

"Why did everyone go quiet?", Miroku asked.

"Because of shock. You the biggest pervert I know only want a kiss to the cheek?", Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"You may have gotten to a bad start with these beautiful, independent females, but I won't"

"Bull crap Miroku. Now get your head out your ass and tell us what's the _real _dare.", Sango commanded

"Sango! I was just happy with a kiss to the cheek!", Kikyou yelled at Sango.

_**Two more hours later…**_

"Ok, ok you guys we need to stop this game.", Inuyasha suggested.

"He's right you guys.", Kagome said while trying to walk. Accidentally falling in Inuyasha's lap.

"Hah! You can't even stand up straight.", Inuyasha teased.

"Shuddup.",Kagome answered.

(A/N See, now we have two hammered kids surrounded by their half-conscious friends. Inuyasha and Kagome are staring into each others eyes and the moon is peering through the window in the living so that it hits them perfectly. Just thought I'd paint a picture or you here.)

_They could kiss. No one would know. Just a little peck…or more. _That was going through both their heads. So, you can probably guess what happened next. _**This kiss is an explosion of…no srry… it is magical…dammit what's the right word….ahhh screw it I'll think of it tomorrow**_. Kagome thought. _**What the fuck am I doing? If Sango wakes up I'll be dead…well at least I can enjoy this now…wait a minute her hand doesn't go there… or does it? **_Inuyasha thought. Then it happened. "What the fuck?" , Inuyasha yelled while standing and dropping Kagome on the floor. "Sorry, Inuyasha." , Kagome said while covering her mouth in an attempt to stop herself from puking, yet again. Walking away covered in what looked like orange juice and hot dog chunks with a hint of some brown thing, Inuyasha wasn't angry at all for some reason the kiss kept in a good mood. Kagome felt guilty about throwing up on him so she decided to see how he was. She opened his bedroom door, but stopped right in her tracks….

What could Kagome have seen? Oh, don't you love cliff hangers?


	3. The Morning After

Hello everyone! Sorry for making the chapter so short, but I never intended chapter to last so long… anyways the last chapter I kinda, sorta was winging it when it came to the end. Oh well. ENJOY the chappie!

* * *

Kagome was standing in Inuyasha's after throwing up on him. _That dumbass Inuyasha. He left my clothes out in plain sight. Well his loss is my gain. Well more like my loss was his gain then it was my gain? Again? Ah, screw it…_

Kagome scurried over to the bag containing her clothes and made her way out Inuyasha's room. Kagome wondered why she hadn't seen the bag earlier.

Inuyasha was in his bathroom trying to clean up himself. _Damn bitch. Throwing up on me. It smells like corndogs! Dammit! _Inuyasha flashed back to moment before Kagome threw up on him. _if nothing else she was damn hot…. Damn her weak stomach! If it wasn't for that I would've been laid! Dammit! _Inuyasha noticed Kagome came into his room. _looks like she found her clothes… Hope she enjoys them…_ A smirk came across Inuyasha's face with that thought.

_**The next morning…**_

Kagome stomped into Inuyasha's room with an irate look on her face. "Can't I have one night's sleep? Just one?", Inuyasha mumbled into his pillow. "Well if you haven't noticed dumbass, it's morning. Anyways, where's my clothes?", Kagome asked once more… "Didn't you take the bag out my room last night?", Inuyasha said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, while he sat up on his bed. That's when Kagome noticed that Inuyasha slept shirtless. _Oh…my…god… since when does Inuyasha sleep shirtless? I wouldn't mind waking up next to that…What the hell did I just think? _"You moron. The bag only had some clothes in it. More specifically clothes that show skin.", Kagome said. "Well, I wonder how _that_ happened….",Inuyasha said.

_Okay… that jerk wants to play dirty fine. I'll show him a thing or two… _Kagome began to stroll over to Inuyasha's bed with a evil smirk on her face while swinging her hips a little more seductive than usual. "Inuyasha", Kagome said very slowly. (Kinda how Sango said it in episode 133 when she got drunk off that mist.) "Ka-Kagome?" _Well this is a BIG change in attitude.. Has she always looked so good in my clothes? _Kagome approached the confused hanyou and slowly took off his t-shirt she was wearing. She handed him back the T-shirt she had borrowed the night before. "Thanks for letting me borrow this Inuyasha…", Kagome said, every word dripping with seduction. "Yo-your w-welcome." Inuyasha realized she was wearing the strapless, again. Kagome simply giggled and rubbed his ear. "Inuyasha? Where's my clothes?", She asked while rubbing his ear. Not trusting his voice right now he simply pointed to his closet. As quickly as he pointed she grabbed her clothes and made her way out his room. "Thanks Inuyasha ", she said still trying to sound as seductive as possible. Miroku suddenly appeared in his doorway with a big smirk on his face at the scene before him. " Don't say anything Miroku." "Not at all Inuyasha. I just hope you enjoyed yourself. I know I will with this…" Inuyasha just sighed and laid back on his bed. _Damn her… Well I won't forget that for sure…_


	4. I don't love Her

Hello everyone! Again I'm sorry about making the last chapter sooo short. Anyways, I'm thinking about putting lime or lemon in an up coming chapter. So I'm going to need some voting done ok? Here's how I'm going to do it… Just write in ur review whether you want a lime or lemon from which couple. The couple wit the most votes win!

Inuyasha/Kagome

Sango/Miroku

Inuyasha/Kikyou

*?/?

*_Make ur own options out of the characters in the story._

* * *

Kagome finished putting the last of her clothes back in her dresser. _The look on Inuyasha's face was priceless…Let's see that ass mess with me now. Now that I have this power over him there is no escaping the wrath of Kagome! … Ok, that was creepy…_ Sango stepped in Kagome's bedroom doorway patiently waiting for her friend to become sane again.

"Mornin' Kags."

"Morning."

"Well, I just heard a good piece of gossip…"

"Oh, really?"

"I heard that you put on a strip tease for Inuyasha in his room not too long ago."

"WHAT?", a shrill, girly voice yelled. Only it wasn't anyone in the room. It was a now fuming Kikyou standing outside the doorway. Sango didn't even realize when she got there. "Kagome… you know I like him. Why would you do that?"

"I didn't _do _anything I just went to get my clothes back."

"Your clothes were _still_ there?", Sango asked.

"Yeah. I went to get them back from that jerk."

"And you just _decided _that you would put on a strip tease as a way of saying 'Job well done'?", Kikyou asked her sister.

"I already told you guys I didn't do _anything. _I don't plan on doing anything with him. I never did. And I am **not **attracted to him in any way whatsoever. Got it? Good."

_**Later that day…**_

The girls had gone out shopping for Kami knows what. The guys were getting ready to got to this party they found out about. Inuyasha was waiting on Miroku to finish getting ready.

"Miroku get your ass out here, already!"

"Would you please relax Inuyasha. Geez, my hair just isn't cooperating with me today."

"Next you're gonna be telling me that you're feeling bloated and unpretty."

"Well you never compliment me anymore Inu. You never tell me I'm pretty anymore Yash. I feel so- un-wanted. You never take me out anymore. It's like you don't even want this marriage to work!", Miroku said while putting on his fake sympathy act.

"Miroku you bastard. I'm leaving without you.", Inuyasha said while heading towards the door.

"Yeah yeah. You know you _love _me.", Miroku said to his hanyou friend.

_**(A/N: I got lazy here guys bear with me for a second. I promise the story is going to get good. The boys party like crazy and the girls finish shopping, finally. Nothing out of the ordinary…)**_

_**The next Morning…**_

"C'mon slowpokes! The beach is waiting!", Sango called out to her roommates.

One by one they all appeared. With everyone present they all made there way down to the beach. The girls set up their towels to relax while the boys were surfing.

"Well Kikyou have you made your move on Inuyasha yet?", Kagome asked her.

"Shut-up Kagome.", Kikyou retorted.

"Well hello there, beautiful.", a smooth, deep voice said. Kagome looked up at the dark brown eyes staring down at her. He was a tall man, well-built, tanned, and damn good looking. He squatted down so he could look her in the eyes. "The name's Kouga. And yours?" "Kagome." "Well Kagome. You're very beautiful. Listen I'm having a party tonight you should stop by. You can bring your beautiful friends with you too." Kagome was to distracted by the handsome, muscular, a wet man in front of her. It looked like he just came from a swim. Her eye caught a drop of salt water as it rolled down his torso 'till it fell to the sand. "So, what do you say?" Not trusting her voice right now, she just dumbly nodded her head and blushed. "Great. See you later." He gave her a wink at walked away.

"Hey. Kagome." Kagome was finally snapped back to reality to see Inuyasha squatted down in front of her the same way Kouga was just seconds ago.

"Hey, Inuyasha. What's up?"

"Why were you talking to that flea-bag?"

"Excuse you? Kouga isn't a flea-bag. He's a very sweet guy."

"Ooh. It sounds like Kagome's got a crush on Kouga.", Sango teased.

"Be quiet Sango.", Kagome snapped at her friend all the while blushing.

Inuyasha couldn't explain it, but hearing those words made his stomach churn. He just felt the need to punch something. More specifically, _Kouga._

"Yeah, yeah. That explains why you're going to his party tonight.", Kikyou teased.

"What?", Inuyasha asked, trying to keep calm.

"Kouga invited Kagome to his party and we're going with her.", Sango said while staring out at the sea.

"Who knows? Kagome might fall for him tonight.", Kikyou teased.

Inuyasha got up and stalked away from the girls with his board. "What's his problem?", Kagome asked. The others just shrugged and hummed a 'I don't know' response.

Inuyasha swam out to where Miroku was with an irate look on his face.

"What's your problem Yash?"

"Kouga."

"Yeah. I saw him. What about him?"

"He invited Kagome and the girls to his party tonight."

"So?"

"He _invited _Kagome to _his_ party."

"What do you care? You're not dating her."

"I know that."

"You wish you were though."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well Inuyasha. You're obviously jealous of Kouga stealing Kagome's heart. And where there's jealousy there's _love."_

"Shut-up perv. I don't love Kagome."

"You like her though."

"Why is it that you know this stuff Miroku?"

"I read the magazines. I know things."

"…"

"It's for the pictures I swear!"

"…"

"Aw, screw you Inuyasha.", Miroku said while paddling away from him.

_I swear Miroku. You've just get gayer every day…_


	5. Vannessa, wait!

_Hello everyone! Guess who's back… back again… if you haven't by now you're plain retarded. Any ways, since the last two chapters were really short I wanna make this one a long one. At least six pages. So sit back with milk an' Oreos and enjoy! (If you don't have any milk an' Oreos well, sucks to be you! : P)_

* * *

'_I don't like Kagome. I don't like Kagome. Do I? No! Gawd, I'm talking to myself!',_ Inuyasha kept thinking the same thing over and over to himself while walking back to the hotel. Everyone was walking together. Sango in front, Kikyou on the left behind her and Kagome next to her sister. Miroku and Inuyasha were behind the sisters. Inuyasha behind Kikyou and Miroku behind Kagome, that is when he wasn't trying to walk with Sango.

'_I DO NOT LIKE HER!' , _Inuyasha was practically screaming in his mind. _'I'M STILL TALKING TO MYSELF!' _Miroku always had a way of making Inuyasha think and when Inuyasha thinks it's something else. He can't think and do something else at the same time. Chances are if he thought more in his childhood he wouldn't have a problem with it now. Let's face it. He just isn't the thinking type.

"Inuyasha!" He immediately stopped at hearing his name being called. He realized that if it weren't for Kagome he would have walked straight into a busy street.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"There's no need to yell Kagome.", a calm Miroku said.

"What do you mean? How can you be this calm?", Kagome asked.

"I've seen this behavior in Inuyasha once before. He was just thinking. Inuyasha's small mind won't allow him to think and do something else", Miroku said while poking Inuyasha's head.

"So he can't muti-task?", Kikyou asked.

"No he can muti-task. Just can't think and do anything else, but breathe. If he were to try and breathe, think, and cross the street at the same time he'd get himself killed.", Miroku explained. "he doesn't do much thinking as you can guess."

"Shut up Miroku. I may not think much, but at least I'm not gay.", Inuyasha said

"I'd rather be gay than retarded."

"Really?", Inuyasha said not believing him.

"No.", Miroku said holding his head down in shame.

_At Kouga's Party…_

Miroku went with the girls for the fun of it and to find some 'fun' later. Inuyasha went along to make sure Kouga kept away from Kagome. Inuyasha had to keep his ulterior motive for coming of course a secret from everyone, except Miroku who already knew. Inuyasha was saying he'd stay at the suite, but he was using reverse psychology on Kagome. Kagome didn't want him going through her stuff again so she forced him to go to the party.

Kagome was standing with Kikyou and Sango talking. Kikyou and Sango were oblivious to the fact that Kagome was scanning the crowd for Kouga. Kagome couldn't explain it, but she was hoping he would show up pull her away from her friends.

"Guess who?", someone said from behind her.

"Ummm. Is it Kouga?"

"You guessed correctly."

"You two act like a couple.", Kikyou said. Kagome flushed at her sister's teasing, but secretly wished it true.

"Well then Kagome, can I get you something to drink?", Kouga asked.

"Mm-hmm.", Kagome followed Kouga to the drink table, where Inuyasha just happened to be at.(A/N: He _really_ happened to be there. No joking.)

"What are you doing here mutt?", Kouga asked harshly.

"I brought him, Kouga. I mean, that's okay isn't it?", Kagome said.

There was awkward silence.

"Well then, this his been fun Kouga , but I've got better things to do than smell your stench.", Inuyasha said waving him off.

"Why you-", Kouga started, but was immediately cut off.

"Kouga!", a voice called. Everyone turned to see a red-headed girl coming their way.

"Well if it isn't Ayame.", Inuyasha stated.

"Hello to you too Inuyasha.", Ayame said with a smile. She then turned her attention to Kouga, an irate look on her face. "Kouga, tell me, where is your grandmother."

"Huh?", Kouga dumbly said, With a look of confusion on his face.

"Didn't you tell me you were going to visit your sick grandmother. Of course I didn't believe you. So I followed you and what do I find? You hitting on some slut.", Ayame said gesturing to Kagome.

"Slut?", Kagome responded, now flaring with anger.

"She's not a slut Ayame.", Kouga said to his girlfriend.

"Why is everyone saying slut?, Inuyasha asked no one in particular.

"Where do you get off calling me a slut. And who the hell are you?", Kagome yelled, sounding almost as loud as the music.

"We're still saying slut…", Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"Me? Ha, I'm Kouga's _ex_-girlfriend. Nice to meet you.", Ayame said walking off, rolling her eyes.

"_Ex_? Wait, baby? Can't we talk about this?", Kouga yelled after his ex.

"Well I see Kouga hasn't changed.", Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean?", Kagome asked.

"He's been dating Ayame for years and his grandmother has been "sick" for years."

"Why did you use air quotes?"

"Because when I say "sick" I mean dead. Kouga's been using her as an excuse to cheat on Ayame for years. Surprising how the whole world knows, but she doesn't", Inuyasha said while rubbing his chin.

"Inuyasha? Did you only come because you were worried about me?", Kagome asked with her head hanging down.

"What makes you think I care about you? I only came because you wouldn't let me stay home."

"Inuyasha?", Kagome said while looking up to him.

"Yeah?"

"You're a terrible liar.", Kagome said while smiling at him. "thank you, Inuyasha."

"For what?"

"For caring about me."

Inuyasha blushed a light pink at her statement. "Y-you're welcome."

"No really. I mean I didn't think you would be the one watching out for me. You care enough to watch out for me with a jerk like Kouga."

"Yeah. He is a jerk. Can we stop now? I'm staring to feel like a dad." Kagome giggled at his last comment. Inuyasha wouldn't tell her this, but he loved to hear her laugh. Even the smallest giggle could brighten up his day.

"You know Inuyasha. I'll never understand guys. Take you for example. At first you were a complete jerk who only wanted one thing now here you are watching out for me like a big brother."

"And I'll never understand girls. Take you for example. You're a hot model who knows how to kick ass. You're seductive without even knowing it. You could have any guy in the world. And yet you settle for guy at the bottom of the food chain."

"Shut up. You're such a jerk.", she hit him playfully on his chest and giggling. She then made the mistake of looking him in the eyes. "Inuyasha? Did you mean what you said about me?" "Of course I did, Kagome." They spent a minute staring into each other's eyes. Inuyasha slowly reached down to kiss her. Kagome met him half-way. The kiss seemed like forever, but it was only a minute or two. Little did they know eyes were watching.(A/N It was Miroku and Sango.)

_The next morning…_

Everyone woke up and headed to the kitchen/living room on the girls side of the suite. The girls were making their breakfast while the guys were being lazy bums.

"I feel sorry for the girls you two marry.", Sango said while watching the bums on couch.

"You would know my dear Sango."

"Don't 'My Dear Sango', me Miroku."

"Is breakfast done yet?", Inuyasha asked with a very annoyed voice.

"It'll be finished when you make it, Inuyasha.", Kagome replied.

"Why would I make my own breakfast when your making it for me?"

"Inuyasha unless you want some unidentified substances found in it, you'll make your own."

"Touchy."

Kagome sat down on a stool with her blueberry pancakes to watch tv. Inuyasha sat on the stool next to her.

"Can I help you?", Kagome asked. Inuyasha stole a pancake and went back to sit in the spot he sat previously. "My pancake…", Kagome said very sadly.

"Is in my tummy.", Inuyasha evilly chuckled. "Muwahahaha!"

"I want my pancake!"

"Here." Inuyasha stuck out his pancake covered tongue at her.

"No!", Kagome lunged herself at the hanyou, landing on his back. "I want my pancake! I want my pancake! I want it now!"

"Get off my back!", Inuyasha said while running around to room in a desperate attempt to get Kagome off his back.

"Never! Gimme my pancake!"

"Take it out my stomach then!" Kagome bit down softly on his left ear, but hard enough to hurt.

"OW OW OW OW OW! My ear!" Inuyasha fell to the floor with Kagome still on his back. Kagome got off his back, rolled him over, and sat on his stomach. Stuffing her index fingers into his mouth and pulling his mouth apart she yelled into it, "Gimme my pancake!", repeatedly.

"Shouldn't we stop them?", Miroku asked the two sane girls next to him.

"Yeah. YOU GUYS!", Sango yelled.

"They're still fighting, Sango.", Miroku acknowledged.

"I know what to do.", Kikyou said. She walked over to the glass vases. Picking them up she threw them at her sister and crush. The two passed out. Miroku and Sango sweat dropped.

"What? It's okay they'll wake up in a while.", Kikyou said nonchalantly.

_Across the hall…_

_(A/N: underlined means it's coming from next door.)_

"What's for breakfast love?", the husband said to his wife.

"Pancakes."

"I want my pancake!"

"Okay I'll make the pancakes, pushy."

"No! I want my pancake! I want my pancake! I want it now!"

"You don't have to yell at me mister!", the over emotional wife said with tears in her eyes.

"Get off my back!"

"Stop yelling at me William!"

"Never! Gimme my pancake!"

"That's it I'm going home to my mother!", the wife stomped off to pack her things not noticing the yelling next door. She walked out leaving her husband in a daze. The vase smashing next door brought him back down to earth. '_Why me?' _The husband ran out the room after his wife. "Vanessa wait! It wasn't me!"

Well that's the end of that. What will happen to the random, married couple? Will Inuyasha and Kagome wake up? Will Kagome ever get her pancake back? So many questions that will be answered in the next chapter!

Inuyasha: Wait a minute what did that couple have to do with the story?

Creampuff: A lot. You and Kagome's yelling just wrecked a marriage. I hope you're happy.

Inuyasha: I don't even know them! Dammit I hate this story! Where's my damn paycheck!

Creampuff: I told you Inuyasha it's in the mail!, she said hiding behind a desk.

Kagome: Please read the next chapter!


	6. Can You Forgive yourself?

Hey you guys! I hope no one thought I was abandoning my story… I was thinking about doing that though…ANYWAYS! I'm back again. I'm still waiting, but I only got one submission for the lemon I was adding to the story (see chapter 4 endnote). C'mon, people talk to me! …Please… muwahahahahaha!…HA! On with the story!

* * *

Kagome regained her consciousness pressed against a wall. '_Ohhhh. My head. Why is this wall so warm?'_ Kagome snuggled closer to her heat source. '_So warm..'_

"Mornin' love."

Kagome's eyes shot open right away at feeling Inuyasha's breathe against her ear. She whipped her head around to face him. "Inuyasha? Can you let go of me now? I'm awake now so you can get off me now. "

"I don't think I will, Kagome."

"Inuyasha-" She was stopped from her ranting by his lips on hers. '_He's kissing_ _me. Why is he kissing me? Why aren't I pushing him away?' _He slipped his hands lower to cup her derrière. She moaned against his lips allowing him entrance to her mouth. '_Why am I reacting this way to him?' _Inuyasha was the one to break the kiss.

'_What the hell did I just do? She's going to kick my ass now.'_

"Inuyasha."

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Can you let me go now?"

"Um. Yeah, sure." Kagome walked over to the kitchen counter to find a note:

_Inuyasha & Kagome_

_We went out for lunch. We got tired of waiting for you guys to wake up and left. No, we won't bring you anything back so don't ask. Aren't we nice?_

_- You know who…_

"Well that's nice of them."

"What's they say?"

"They left and went for lunch. But they're not bringing us any."

"C'mon."

"Where are we going?"

"For lunch. I'm hungry."

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome. Are you mad?"

"…"

"About the kiss."

"Actually, no. We've kissed before so why would I be mad, Inuyasha? Twice to be exact. Not that I was counting or anything."

"Uh-huh."

"Let's just go."

_**Miroku, Sango, and Kikyou come back….**_

Miroku stepped in after the two girls after a wonderful lunch. They all looked over to the spot Inuyasha and Kagome were lying on before they left to find it empty.

"Where are Inuyasha and Kagome?" Kikyou asked.

"They left."

"Here's a note"

_Miroku, Sango, & Kikyou_

_Inuyasha and I went out for lunch and maybe we'll get dinner too. It depends. We would have waited for you guys, but Inuyasha was hungry. And make your own damn dinners. Bastards._

_-Kagome & Inuyasha_

_-__Inuyasha & Kagome_

_-__Kagome_

_-__Inuyasha_

_-you know who…_

"Those two are stupid." Miroku stated.

"I don't get it", Kikyou said.

"Kagome wrote her name first, but Inuyasha scratched it out and put his first. Then Kagome scratched it out and put her name. Then Inuyasha scratched it out and put his. Then Kagome just put "you know who". See?" Miroku explained.

"Uh-huh. So…when do you think they'll be back?"

"Don't know we might as well start dinner. It's already 9:00 and they're not back." Sango said.

"Who knows what they're doin."

Just then Sango's cell rang.

"Hello?"

"_Sango?"_

"Who'd you think Kagome? You called my phone."

"_Enough of your sass. Listen."_

"Listening."

"_Inuyasha's car broke down."_

"And how are getting' back?"

"_That's what I was going to ask. Can you come get us?"_

"Let me think. No."

"_You didn't even think it over!"_

"I didn't need to. Apparently I'm a bastard."

"_Sorry. Come get me now?"_

"I don't believe you're truly sorry. You should have called Kikyou and ask her."

"_I called her first her phone's off."_

"Well sucks to be you."

"_Tell me about it. Fine. If I get kidnapped and raped it's your fault."_

"Love you too, Kagome."

"_Die."_

Sango hung up her phone. She really wanted to go help Kagome, but she wasn't blind. It is so obvious that she and Inuyasha liked each other. And she saw their kiss. All they need is some time alone and that's exactly what she'll give them.

"What happened?", Kikyou asked.

"Inuyasha's car broke down."

"Where?", Kikyou questioned.

"Don't know."

"Well aren't you going to go get them?"

"Nope."

"Why didn't Kagome call me?"

"You're phone's off."

"Ughhhh.", Kikyou groaned.

"Calm down Kikyou. Inuyasha's with her. She'll be fine and besides Kagome can fend for herself just fine."

Kikyou knew Kagome could fend for herself; she was more worried about Kagome being with Inuyasha. She saw the way Inuyasha looked her younger sister. That's the look she wanted from him. It wasn't fair! She was the one with the crush! Kagome said she despised him. _Despised. _Maybe she was falling for him too! She can't fall for him that would ruin everything! There's no way she's letting that happen.

_**Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Kagome…**_

"Great!"

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Sango said she's not coming and Kikyou's phone's off."

"Don't worry. Kikyou will probably call asking where you are."

"You mean where _we _are."

"Mostly you. She's your older sister."

"But she cares about you just as much."

"Having a crush and older-sister-love are two different things."

"You know about that?"

"Yeah. She went in my room several times while I was asleep. I think she stole some of my clothes."

"How do you know she went in your room if you were asleep?"

"When I woke up her scent was all over the room."

"_Scent?"_

"I'm Inu youkai. Well half Inu youkai."

"You're a half demon?"

"Yeah. You probably think that I'm this disgusting thing now don't you?" She walked over to him and sat on the hood of the car with him.

"Of course not Inuyasha. I don't judge people on what they are. Human, demon, or anything in between. Okay?" She cupped his cheek in her hand and turned his head to face her.

"Kagome. What I told you can you not tell anyone?"

"It's a secret?"

"Yeah. Only the people I trust the most know."

"Inuyasha, that means a lot to me."

"What does?"

"That you trust me enough to tell me secret that big."

"Keh. It's no big deal."

"No Inuyasha. I didn't think you trusted me that much. I didn't think you trusted me at all."

"Well I do more than I've trusted any other girl in my life. And I think I'm falling for you."

"That's okay because I think I'm falling for you too. But I promised myself I wouldn't. And the thing is I'm breaking that promise to myself."

"Do you think you'll be able to forgive yourself?"

"Yes."

"Do you wanna go out with me?"

"Yes."

He immediately captured her lips in a heated kiss. He nipped at her bottom lip and she moaned against him. Seizing the opportunity, he explored her moist cavern with his tongue. Their tongues fought in a battle for dominance. Inuyasha won. Round two: Kagome.

_**Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

They pulled apart so she could answer her phone. It was Kikyou.

"Hello?"

"_Kagome?"_

"Sango?"

"_Who did you expect some guy? What's his name?"_

"He doesn't have a name because he doesn't exist. And I expected Kikyou."

"_Well she's sending me to come find you guys so stay put."_

"Alright. But do you-", she stopped mid-sentence due to Inuyasha sucking at her neck.

"_Kagome?"_

"Yeah see you soon." At with that she hung up…


	7. Revenge of a Bitch

Ok, sorry people. Entry time is up! Sorry, but I am going by the **only **vote I got. Inu/Kag. Sorry again. I said sorry a lot. Why the hell am I saying sorry? If anything, you people should be sayin' it to me! I bust my a$$ day in, day out to write these stories and I haven't got a positive review since chapter five! It's as if you people don't even care! I bet a whole bunch of people just skipped over this note! Oh, well…Here comes lemon! Dun, Duh, Duuuuuuuuuuhhhh! My first lemon! Whoopee! Whoo… Yeah… All right…Ugh… Let's just start…

Last time on The Unknown Face… (that's what the story's called, right? I forgot…)

'_He's kissing_ _me. Why is he kissing me? Why aren't I pushing him away?' _

…

"_Do you wanna go out with me?"_

"_Yes."_

…

"_Well she's sending me to come find you guys so stay put."_

"_Alright. But do you-" _

"_Kagome?"_

_And with that she hung up…_

Find out what happens next, now on The…Unknown…Face!

*theme song plays* (Dee-dee-dee-deedee! Doo-doo-doo-doodoo! Badda-bap paddah!)

The song is hot right? I know it is! :P

* * *

"Inuyasha."

"Yes?"

"Sango's coming."

"So?"

"That means…st-op."

"Do you _really_ want me to?"

"Yes. The street is not the place for this."

"People have done it in the streets before, Kagome", he stated matter-of-factly.

She stared blankly at him, "You talk like you've done it before."

"What are you nuts? That's disgusting."

"Then why are you doing it now?"

"I was just…"

"Uh-huh. I'm listening."

"Oh, here comes Sango." Just as he said it Sango drove up to the new couple.

"Losers!", Sango yelled at them through her window.

"That's a nice way to greet your friends.", Kagome said with a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"How did you know how to find us?", Inuyasha asked.

"I didn't. I was going to ask Kagome where you were _before_ she hung up on me. I just took a random turn and found you."

"Well, can we go now?", Kagome asked a little annoyed.

"Yeah. What about the..", Sango asked gesturing to Inuyasha's broken down car.

"I already called a trucker. It should be gone by morning.", Inuyasha pointed out.

"Okay then. Hop in."

Everyone got into the car and Sango drove off back to the hotel. It was silent until, "So. You guys together yet?" Inuyasha and Kagome froze at Sango's bold statement. That's one thing about Sango: when it came down to it, she wasn't afraid to get right down to the point.

"Sango? What kind of question is that", Kagome asked stunned.

"An easy one. There are only two answers: yes or no. So, which one is it?"

"Yes.", Inuyasha said, not hesitating. There's anther one who gets right down to the point. No beating around the bush. Get right to the juicy stuff. (**A/N **that sounded very_, very _wrong)

"That's good. No offence, but Miroku and I made a bet and I won.", Sango said with her nose held high.

"A bet on what?", Kagome said, somewhat afraid to ask.

"Miroku bet that Inuyasha and Kikyou would go and I said that you and Inuyasha would. The manager down at the front desk said that Kagome and Kikyou would hook-up, but we told him that you were sisters. He just said that it didn't matter. Apparently he's into incest.", Sango explain as if it were nothing.

Silence.

"So how much did you win?", Inuyasha asked, tired of the silence.

"23284 yen. Each."

"Well you owe us each 11642 yen. For not having our permission to bet on our lives. Inuyasha, Kikyou and myself. 11642 from all three of you. Got it? So, you better tell Miroku and the manager they just lost more money.", Kagome said crossing her arms as if daring Sango to disagree.

"Yeah, bitch.", Inuyasha said to Sango.

"Inuyasha, please refrain from calling me bitch. Thank-you."

The rest of the ride back was silent.

Sango looked in her purse for her card to go inside. Behind her Inuyasha was groping Kagome's backside. '_It's obvious what _he _wants to do later_.' Sango slipped her card into the slot of the door and she, Kagome and Inuyasha entered.

"Honey, you're home.", Miroku said as he leapt for Sango's arms.

"Stick a cork up your ass, Miroku."

"Awwwww. That's mean, dear. But I know you really mean, 'I love you.'"

"I'd love to stick a stick up your ass and turn you into a popsicle. How about that?", Sango threatened in a playful way. Miroku could tell she didn't mean it. If it were back when they first met she would have meant every word, but now…not so much.

"I think Miroku would enjoy that very much.", Inuyasha said smirking.

"Inuyasha, up yours.", Miroku said rolling his eyes. Inuyasha stuck up his middle finger after him. "Bounce on it, Inuyasha."

"I think you would relish that more than I, Miroku." , Inuyasha teased.

"You know what-"

"No, I don't know. Tell me, Miroku!"

By now both males were on the floor rolling around. Miroku was punching Inuyasha in the head while Inuyasha was biting various body parts. (**A/N **… Really? Various body parts? I never cease to amaze myself…)

"Dog-boy.", Miroku said.

"Lecherous Bastard.", Inuyasha shot back.

"Inuyasha!"

"Miroku!"

Both males turned to the fuming women staring at them. Kikyou stared at Inuyasha with pity. '_Poor Inuyasha. Having to face the wrath called Kagome.' _Kikyou shook her head at the display.

"Miroku, you dumbass! Look at the floor!", Sango yelled.

Both males turned to path of destruction. In that _little _romp(not the sexual kind), they destroyed the hallway. There were two holes in the wall, all five vases were broken, the two paintings were in ten pieces each, and there were small drops of Miroku's blood on the carpet. (And a monkey with a funny hat was dancing…had to do it…)

Then Kagome began to speak, "As punishment for the mess and to make sure you learn your lesson, Miroku you'll clean up this whole mess." Miroku gapes. "And Inuyasha you… will clean…your room." *Lightening flashes and organ music plays; Monkey still dances*

"What?"

"You heard me. Clean your room."

"Whew. I got off easy.", Miroku muttered to himself.

Kagome walked behind Inuyasha to his room. Kikyou couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Here she was following him to his room to "make sure he cleans up properly". '_Cleaning. Ha, my right ass cheek.', _she thought as she went to get some French toast.

Inuyasha stepped in his room followed by Kagome. His room really was worse than the mess. He had clothes on the floor, in the shower, and sink. There was expired Chinese food in the dressers and over-turned pizza on the tv. The room smelled of peppermint, but no trace of peppermint could be found in it. There were stains from suspicious liquids on the carpet. And moving socks…

"Inuyasha. What are you waiting for? Get cleaning!"

"Bitch."

"_Your _bitch. There's a difference." He smirked at her comment. She acknowledged that she was his. _His _bitch. And so he began his cleaning spree!

_**One hour later…**_

"There! Done!" Inuyasha had begun cleaning at 11 now it was 12 and everyone had settled in for bed. His cleaning only took an hour because of his demonic speed. It had only taken Miroku half an hour to clean up his mess. Lucky bastard…

"Good job, Inuyasha. Now come over here so I can scratch your ears.", Kagome said gesturing for him to join her on the bed.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, bitch." He started over for her and sat next to her. He glanced over to the door, '_Good it's locked.' _She started to scratch the fuzzy appendages and they twitched at her touch. He started purring…

He looked into her eyes. She attacked his lips in a fierce kiss. He didn't hesitate to pull her on top of him. He lay back on the bed with her straddling his waist. "You planned this didn't you?" He pulled her in for a heated kiss. They battled for dominance. Inuyasha continued to explore her moist cavern.

He sniffed.

Sniff again.

There was no mistaking it. She was aroused. He could smell the sweet and yet spicy aroused scent coming from her. Smelled her arousal was making him more aroused.

"Yes I did. Aren't you glad? I could tell you were a little disappointed when I wouldn't let you have your way.", she teased.

He growled. Not a ferocious growl, but a growl that said 'Your-gonna-get-it-now'. Again her scent hitched. His growl sent sparks down to her already moist core. He had a natural thing about him that made him irresistible. How she was able to resist him for so long was a mystery. There was something sexy about his fangs and claws and eyes…

He flipped them over so he was positioned over her, his silver hair shielding them from the world. He slipped his tongue in her mouth again. His hand found it way to her bra and sliced clean through the front. She pulled away.

"Inuyasha." he looked down to her, in fear that he had gone too far. "Ass. You wrecked my bra. You do know you're buying it back now right?"

He smirked at her. "You won't need a bra Kagome. Not for what I have planned." He slipped her shirt off her breasts. She blushed under his gaze. He found her blush arousing. How could something so small as a blush make him want her so bad. But he was sure if he flipped her over and took her from behind she'd probably be too afraid of him to talk to him again. Inuyasha brought her now erect nipple into his mouth. He sucked, nipped, and licked on the bud. She moaned out his name making him ever harder, if that was possible. He then paid the same attention to the other neglected nipple.

He slowly moved down her body to reach her mini skirt. "Inuyasha, wait." He looked up to her with fear in his eyes. '_Does she want to stop?' _"I don't wanna ruin this one too." He smirked with relief. She sat up and reached behind her to unbutton her skirt. With that done, he pulled it over her head to see she was wearing black, lace, see-through thong underwear with a small red ribbon.

"You gonna wear this for me when we get back home?"

"I'll think about it." , she said with a smirk to match his.

He pulled down the skimpy underwear to expose her womanhood. '_Trimmed.' _Without a second delay he sniffed her wet folds. He plunged his tongue into her, while rubbing her clit with his thumb. She rocked her head back and forth as the pressure built within her. She reached for his ears and began to rub them. He growled in response, never stopping his assault on her clit. His growl into her womanhood sent her into oblivion.

"Inuyasha.", She weakly said.

"You taste so good, Kagome."

"Screw me. Now.", she commanded.

"Are you sure, Kagome."

She wrapped her legs around his frame. "Don't fuck with me, Inuyasha. If you won't do me I'll make you." She flipped him over began to undress him.

"Kagome?"

"Shhh. This'll only hurt a little."

"No." She looked up at him with confusion written clearly on her face. "I wanna be on top." She giggled as he flipped them over and began to plow into her. Grunt. Moan. Groan. Grunt.

White Light.

He collapsed on top of her. They both panted hard coming down from their highs. He pecked her on the lips and moved them under the covers, where she fell asleep spooned up against him.

_**Next morning…**_

Kagome awoke first in Inuyasha warm embrace. She realized she was naked in Inuyasha's warm embrace. She snuck out of his room quietly back to her own…

Minutes later Kikyou came into Inuyasha room's as she did every morning. She noticed he was sleeping naked with his clothes tossed carelessly on the floor. '_Those look like Kagome's clo- Oh, Fuck No!'_ she thought angrily as realization hit her. Driven by jealousy, she undressed and climbed into bed with Inuyasha.

_**Two hours later…**_

Kagome came back into Inuyasha's room after going out to get him some breakfast. Why she didn't just make it was- '_oh, I was too lazy.' _She slowly opened the door to see a naked Kikyou and Inuyasha cuddling together. In those two hours, Kikyou had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's embrace.

'_So, he fucks me then fucks my sister?', _she thought as she walked out of the suite, grabbing her jacket on the way out. '_Why did I take this? It's like 109 degrees… oh well…' _And with that she started thinking…


	8. I Can't believe it's You

Ugh, people this story is moving _way_ too fast. Inu and Kag weren't supposed to hook up until the 9th chapter… now I have to either do some short chapters or do some chapters as POVs. Soooooo stressful… I want to have at least 13 chapters to this story. It might end up being only 13... Therefore, I have to try to slow down the story… maybe I can put Inu through some emotional trauma or do a chapter mostly about Sango and Miroku… Oh, yes! I almost forgot… when this story is done, I will start posting up a new story… I don't know the title yet but here's the summary:

_Inuyasha and Kagome were childhood friends, but had to be split up. Now she's dating Kouga and is attending the same high school as Inu. Will she be cruel and break Kouga's heart into a million pieces then run them over with a monster truck and throw them in a fire or will she stay with him and stay just friends with Inuyasha…_

What do you think? Yo quiero dos pesos y bueno Taco Bell! …on with the story…

* * *

Kagome reached in her jacket pocket and pulled out her Ipod.

_Ooooooooooohhhhhhh_

_Caught in a bad Romance_

_Ooooooooooohhhhhhh_

_Caught in a bad Romance_

_**Shake.**_

_Baby you my everything_

_You all I ever wanted_

_We could do it real big,_

_Bigger than you ever done it_

_You be up on everythin,_

_Other hoes ain't neva on it_

_I want this forever, _

_I swear I could spend whateva on it._

…

_You the fuckin best, (4x)_

_You the best I ever had_

_Best I ever had (4x)_

_**Shake.**_

"Shimatta!" Kagome cursed loudly. She had the Shuffle and with every shake, the Ipod played a song that somehow reminded her of _him. _

_When I kiss you, so good why would you wanna break up?_

_When dis lovin' is so good, why would you wanna break up?_

_When I hit that so good, why would you wanna break up?_

_When dis felling is so good, why would you wanna break up?_

_**Shake.**_

_Meet me at the hotel room… (3x) _

_Forget about your boyfriend, _

_And meet me at the hotel room_

_You can bring your girlfriends,_

_And meet me at the hotel room_

_Forget about your boyfriend, _

_And meet me at the hotel room_

_You can bring your girlfriends,_

_And Meet me at the hotel room_

'_That doesn't sound too bad.' _Kagome thought. She giggled at her thought.

_**Shake.**_

_There's a party in your bedroom all night long… _

_There's a party in your bedroom all night long,_

_There's a lot o' talk about yoouuu._

_Cuz' there's a party in your bedroom all night long,_

_Pretty girl, it's a show, let it go when you're alone._

_There's a party in your bedroom all night long,_

_There's a lot o' talk about yoouuu._

_Cuz' there's a party in your bedroom all night long,_

_Pretty girl, it's a show, let it go when you're alone_

_**Shake.**_

_She ain't gon tie me down…_

_She ain't gon tie me down_

_Why you wanna roll,_

_Buying all the shirts all the hats all the clothes._

_What you want right now?_

_What up right now?_

_I think you need to close you're mouth,_

_Cuz' you ain't gon tie me down_

_**Shake.**_

_Superstar_

_Where you from, how's it going?_

_I know you_

_Gotta clue, what you're doing_

_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here_

_But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Look at you_

_Getting' more than just re-up_

_Baby, you_

_Got all the puppets with their strings up_

_Faking' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em_

_I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Womanizer_

_Woman-Womanizer_

_You're a womanizer_

_Oh, Womanizer_

_Oh, You're a Womanizer Baby_

_You, You You Are_

_You, You You Are_

_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

'_I think I'll let this one play.' _she thought finally agreeing on something.

_**Meanwhile back at the hotel suite…**_

Inuyasha awoke about ten minutes after Kagome left the hotel. He snuggled close to the female in his arms. '_This scent. It's not-' _He opened his eyes to see a sleeping Kikyou in his bed…naked…with him. '_Oh, crap.' _He tried to remove his arms from around Kikyou's frame. Unfortunately for him, his right arms was trapped under Kikyou's head. With a push of her head and a pull of his stuck arm, he began to wiggle his way out of his problem. Meanwhile his head was buzzing with questions. '_How did Kikyou get in? Oh, yeah she comes in every morning. Why is she in my bed? Come to think of it, it was only a matter of time before she did this. But why after I finally get Kagome? Kagome! She didn't see did she? Fuck. Shit. Ass. Bitch. Fucker. Mother-fucking bitch-ass shit.' _With the coarse language going on in his head he "accidentally" squeezed Kikyou's skull a little too hard.

"Ow!", Kikyou screamed.

"Kikyou."

She turned to stare Inuyasha in the face. His bright amber eyes were narrowed at her. She gulped at being caught.

"First off. You're on my arm and second what the fuck are you doing?", he asked surprisingly calm. She sat up and pulled the sheet to cover herself. To preserve her modesty (disregarding the fact she hopped into bed naked with him about two hours ago).

"You're going to laugh when I tell you this."

"Really? Enlighten me Kikyou."

"Um. You see? I came in here and I was looking for my phone and you mistook me for Kagome in your sleep. I tried to get up, but you held me down.", she said matter-of-factly.

"Why are you naked?"

"I took a bath before I got here. I had my clothes in my hand and dropped them and my towel when _you _pulled me into bed with you."

"Ok. Bitch, do I look fucking retarded to you?", he said finally losing his cool.

"You don't have to yell! I'm telling the truth!"

"If you haven't realized, I can smell you lying!"

"No, I think that's your upper lip you're smelling.", she said poking the lip.

"Kikyou. Please leave. Cause if you haven't realized your sister and I are dating-"

"Not any more. I heard her come in before I fell asleep. I think she left."

"Dammit! You're just trying to piss me off aren't you?", He said hopping off the bed pulling the blanket with him.

"Hey! I'm naked here!"

"I don't care. You screwed up my vacation completely! Now I have to find Kagome and try to explain this mess.", he said pulling on his pants and rushing out his room. Kikyou sat on his bed for a minute thinking. _'Might as well get some souvenirs while I'm here.' _

_**Back with Kagome…**_

Kagome walked until she reached a park. '_Wow I've been going for a while.' _

"Kagome!"

She turned at the sound of someone calling her name.

"Hojo?"


	9. If Only You Knew

_**OMG! GENIUS! I found a way to make the story longer! Yes… and it all revolves around Hojo…**_

_***Hojo sweat drops and stairs at the author with fear in his eyes***_

_**He may have been a clueless idiot in the series/manga, but in this story, HE'S A LIFESAVER! (Not the candy or does he literally save any lives…)**_

_**ON WITH EL STORY! Je veux deux euros et jus d'orange… damn French…**_

* * *

"Hojo?"

"Hey, Kagome. Didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah. I'm on vacation."

Hojo was an old friend of Kagome's. He always had a crush on her that everyone (except for her) knew about. She had a crush on him at some point, too (like a year before he realized his feelings for her.) Nice timing…

"That's good. Can't be all work and no play. Even models need some relaxation time."

"Right. Um, Hojo where am I?"

"Miami.", he said, "that much is obvious." Kagome stared at him. 'That's why I stopped crushing on him. He wasn't that smart.'

"I meant where exactly in Miami am I.", she said, rolling her eyes inwardly.

"Oh you're at (insert name of some random park far from hotel)."

"I am?" 'I'm really far from the hotel.' "Hey, Hojo. Do you mind giving me a ride back to my hotel. I'll treat you to some French toast." she bribed.

"I do enjoy French toast. Of course I'll give you a ride."

And so, the model and the manager/music producer head off on their quest to the hotel.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha…

'_Dammit. Where are you Kagome?' _Inuyasha had been running for five minutes looking for Kagome. He wanted to find her not only to explain to her what happened, but also to make sure she was okay.

"_Kagome!"_

Inuyasha stopped immediately when someone called Kagome's name. He looked down from the rooftop he was on to see Kagome talking to an unknown man. He listened intently to there conversation.

"_Hojo?"_

"So, his name's Hojo. Look's like more like Homo to me.", Inuyasha said to himself.

"_Hey, Kagome. Didn't expect to see you here."_

"_Yeah. I'm on vacation." _

"_That's good. Can't be all work and no play. Even models need some relaxation time."_

"_Right. Um, Hojo where am I?"_

"_Miami.", he said, "that much is obvious."_

"Idiot.", Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"_I meant where exactly in Miami am I.", she said._

"_Oh you're at (insert name of some random park far from hotel)."_

"_I am? Hey, Hojo. Do you mind giving me a ride back to my hotel. I'll treat you to some French toast." she bribed._

"_I do enjoy French toast. Of course I'll give you a ride."_

"She's going back to the hotel. I better follow them to make sure he doesn't try anything." And with that, he sped off after Hojo's 2010 Fisker Karma. (**A/N:** it's a car.)

**Meanwhile back at the hotel…**

Sango was leaning on the couch with strawberry Jell-o in her left palm. Miroku walked in to see her entertaining herself with her wiggly friend.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing with Jell-o."

"How'd you get it out the cup?"

"Secret." (A/N: I know the secret! shhhh)

Silence.

"Sango?"

"Yes, Miroku?"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

She looked over to him. "I don't hate you, Miroku."

"Well, you sure don't like me very much."

"Miroku. You're a good friend. To tell you the truth we would have probably been more than friends if you weren't such a lecher." She covered her mouth at her confession. '_Should think before I talk_…'

"Sango. Being a lecher is part of my personality. I can't stop being who I am." Sango was crestfallen at his confession. "But if it helps I can keep my lecher side only directed towards you. I'm better at saying how I feel with my actions than words. Women always take what you say and twist it around. If I say you look pretty today you'll say, "What, I didn't look pretty everyday?" and I would have literally dug my own grave. Now if grope you it just says 'I love you'. Like this."

_Squeeze. Rub. Spank._

Sango's face turned a red to match her Jell-o. '_Did he just indirectly say that he loves me?'_

"See Sango? I have a language all my own. If you want, I can teach you it.", he said smirking at her.

She turns to him and says, "You know what? I would love to learn Miroku."

His smirk disappears. "Really?"

"Yep." She licks her Jell-o one last time before placing it in Miroku's hand. She winks at him and leaves to her bedroom.

'_I _must _be catching something.'_

_**Meanwhile with Kagome and Hojo…**_

"Thanks Hojo. Come in and I'll get you your French toast."

"Ok, thanks Kagome." She opened the door and entered with Hojo in tow.

"Hey, Kagome!" Kikyou yelled from the couch.

"Hey, sis. Hojo this is my sister Kikyou." Kagome said introducing her sister.

"Her _older _much more mature sister, Kikyou." She said reaching for Hojo's hand.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Kikyou."

"Come, have a seat Hojo and tell me about yourself."

Kagome rolled her eyes at her sister's obvious flirting. She walked over to the kitchen to make the French Toast she promised Hojo. Inuyasha walked into the kitchen halfway through the heating process.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder to Inuyasha. She noticed he was shirtless and looked like he had been running.

"You just came back from a run?"

"What? Sort of. Look, I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

_Beep. Beep. Beep_.

She took out the French Toast and brought it to Hojo. "Here you go, Hojo."

"Thanks, Kagome."

"Kagome, where's the syrup?", Kikyou asked.

"What?"

"The syrup. You can't have French Toast without syrup.", Kikyou explained.

Inuyasha stood back and watched the two sisters interact. He was sure that Kagome wouldn't have been able to stay in the same room as Kikyou, but looks like he was proven wrong.

"Fine, Kikyou. I'll get the syrup."

"No. I'll get it.", Kikyou said getting up to get the sweet liquid.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome aside in the hallway that headed to the girls' rooms.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled.

"Shhh. I said I needed to talk to you.", he whispered.

"Why are we whispering?"

"Just do it. It makes it more fun.", he whispered back.

She just scoffed at him and pushed away from him. She came back into the living room to find Kikyou dipping her finger in Hojo's syrup and him licking it off her finger. '_No comment.' _And Sango and Miroku on the loveseat watching LMFAO's music video 'I'm in Miami Trick'. Inuyasha followed her back to the kitchen.

"Kagome, seriously. What you saw this morning in my room-"

"So if you knew I was there then why didn't you stop me from leaving?", she interrupted, crossing her arms.

"I was asleep. When I woke up Kikyou told me. I ran out of here looking for you."

"Did you find me?"

"What?"

"Did you find me?", she said more slowly.

"Yes. But you were talking to _him.",_ Inuyasha said gesturing to Hojo, who was having Kikyou lick syrup off his cheek.

"Well why didn't you talk to me then? What stopped you?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Nice.", she said walking away from him back to her room. She was about to close the door when he stopped it with his foot. "Excuse me, but I have to take a bath now and no you may not join me.", she said closing the door in his face. Once in the bathroom, she let out her stifled laughter. '_Oh, Inuyasha. If only you knew.'_, she said undressing for her bath.

_**Across the Hall…**_

"Vanessa, I'm so glad you came back."

"Well, William. My mother convinced me to give you another chance."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"That bitch sent her back. I thought she hated me.", he muttered to himself except his wife heard every word.

"Bitch? How dare you! No one calls my mother a bitch except _her_ mother, me, daddy, her father, and a lot of other people! But no one gave you permission to!", she said storming out of the room yet again.

"Vanessa! Fine! I'm gonna get some whores and we'll have sex all night long without you!", he yelled after his wife. William turned to find a little boy standing in the hallway. "Hey, kid."

"Can I come?"

William slowly closes the door.

"I can bring condoms!", the little boy yells after him as a last attempt chance to get in.


	10. Wake up and smell the horse dung

Okay, guys! I don't now what to say… Um, the economy is down. Just letting you know… We have a black president… Michael Jackson died…My friend's a bitch… She is a smart mouth little whore, but not literally a whore. How things are with me is if I call you a whore I don't literally mean it unless you really are a whore… Does any one really read these notes? SHOO-BOP! WOAH! BOP! BEEP-BOOP-BOO BOOP! AOOGAHH!

Please review! I have a disease called poly-review withdrawal syndrome. Only your reviews can help me get better…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

On with the story…

* * *

Inuyasha woke up eleven o'clock the next morning. He was a wreck. Kagome wasn't talking to him, Kikyou and Hojo went at it all night, Miroku and Sango were just as bad, if not worse. He could hear them more clearly though…

"_Miroku!"_

"_Sango!"_

"_Oh, Kami!"_

"_Oh, boom goes the dynamite.", Miroku said unenthusiastically._

"_Damn, you. You cheated."_

"_Nope. I'm just better at Twister.", Miroku gloated._

"_Would you two shut-up!", Inuyasha said banging on the wall that was connecting his and Miroku's rooms._

Even after he told them to stop twice they just kept on going. One would think that they would get tired of Twister. But Kikyou and Hojo were a different story…

"_Hojo!"_

"_Kami!"_

"_Hojo!"_

"_Oh, Kikyou!"_

"_Shut the fuck up! Dammit, you two go to some sleazy motel if you want to make so much damn noise when you're damn fucking!", Kagome yelled through the door. She then muttered, "Fucking like wild bunnies."_

He never knew Kagome had such a mouth. '_Well it was three in the morning'. _

"Mooooorrrrnnnniinnnggg!", Miroku yelled from Inuyasha's doorway.

"Shut the fuck up!", Inuyasha barked back.

"Geez, just came for a visit. Come on, get up. It's eleven o'clock. We're all going down to the beach come with us."

"No thanks."

"Why not? Come on, you can see Kagome in a _biiikiinniii.", _Miroku said dragging the last word.

"Miroku, leave. Now."

"Look, Sango told me about you and Kagome. Listen man, don't worry about it. Kagome doesn't look like the type to hold a grudge. So, you cheated. Big deal!"

"I did not cheat, I was framed and IT WAS HER SISTER!"

"She'll get over it."

"Miroku, I'm tempted to shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll be spitting out toenails.", Inuyasha said in a dangerously low voice.

"Really? What size shoe do you wear?"

"Bastard!", Inuyasha yelled as he leapt up from the bed for Miroku. Miroku quickly dashed out of the room into the girls living room, laughing the whole way. Inuyasha stopped as soon as he saw her. Kagome was standing patiently waiting for Miroku. She was wearing a simple black bikini. Even in the most simplest of things she looked gorgeous.

"Can we go now?", Kagome asked annoyed.

"Well, Yash? Are you coming?", Miroku said claming his spot by his girlfriend's side.

"No."

"Why not?", Kikyou asked.

"I don't want to, dammit.", Inuyasha said losing his patience.

"You guys go ahead. We'll be right down.", Kagome said.

Miroku, Sango, and Kikyou all exchanged a 'look'. They turned back to Kagome who was giving them a look that said, 'get-the-fuck-out.' And so, the left.

Silence.

"I'm not going."

"Yes you are."

"I'll be with you in spirit."

"Stop being so depressed. Have fun with us."

"No."

"I don't know what to do with you. What could have hurt you so bad?"

"You should know."

"Oh. Kikyou and Hojo keep you up all night?"

"No! Dammit! _You _refuse to listen to me and let me explain that _your _sister jumped into bed with _me _while I was asleep. And if you asked me it's really retarded that you can forgive her so easily and not me and it wasn't my fault!"

"Well, I didn't ask you."

"You didn't need to."

"Inuyasha. It's obvious you have some emotional problems that need to be worked out. But don't worry, if there are any problems at home I'm always here for you.", she said patting his shoulder and turning to leave. He couldn't' believe it. She was the one causing him pain and she didn't know it! "Oh, and Inuyasha? I know I'm not the one causing you pain because I was just a passing fling. You know? Like a flavor of the week sort of thing. It was a physical attraction above anything else. Anyways, we'll be down at the beach if you want to join us.", she said finally leaving. Inuyasha stood there in that same spot for a few minutes thinking, '_How dense is that woman?' _

_**Hours later…**_

Inuyasha was laying on his bed trying to get some sleep. But it just wasn't possible for him. Probably because the couple next door has been going at it for at least four hours now…

"_Si, papi!"_

"_Come on, you can do it!"_

Over and over. It's a wonder how he lasted so long with their activities flooding his head. Finally losing it he yelled, "Shut the fuck up! She had a sex change, dammit!"

"_You had a what?"_

"_No, Enrique don't leave me!"_

"_Sorry, Chica."_

_Door slams. "Chica" cries._

He knew that "she" had a sex change; she smelled the part. And besides, anyone except Enrique could tell by looking at "her." '_Dammit, is everyone having sex, but me?', _he thought , he heard the door open and close on the girls' side. Rising up to greet his unwanted guest, he made his way to the girl' side. He was greeted with the sight of Kagome sneaking into her room with a brown package.

"Kagome!"

"Kyah!", she yelled dropping her parcel.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"What's in the box?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you clutching it like a lifeline?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Why are you asking so much questions, Gawd.", she said turning to enter her bedroom. Inuyasha didn't press the matter anymore. '_She's probably under a lot of stress.' _And so, he left the kitchen to get some Ramen.

He was about to eat his noodles when he heard a crashing sound from Kagome's bedroom. Leaving his noodles, he went to investigate. He opened the door cautiously and peered inside.

"Kagome? Is everything alright?"

"Yes!", she called from her bathroom.

"Okay."

"Inuyasha? Can you help me with something?"

"What is…it?", he said turning to her bathroom to see Kagome in red(his favorite color) negligee. (1) She sauntered over to him slowly, making sure to add an extra swing in her hips. When she was right in front of him she pushed him back on the bed and straddled his waist.

"Can you let me explain something before you ask questions?"

_He nods._

"I know everything about you and Kikyou. She explained it to me days ago. After you left to look for me she called me up and told me. And to let you know Inuyasha, we never officially broke up. You just assumed that. I just let you believe what you want. Can you forgive me for playing with your mind?"

"Yes."

"Thank you.", she said leaning in to kiss him. He was lost in his own world he almost missed her calling his name.

"**Inuyasha.**"

He had a puzzled face. When did her voice get so deep? He looked up to see her change into his teenage stalker, Jakotsu.

"**I missed you.**", He said kissing Inuyasha.

(**A/N: **I should be evil and end it right here, but a lot of you will be freaked out so…KEEP READING!)

Inuyasha woke up in a cold sweat. Since when did he dream about Jakotsu? He got up and noticed he was naked. Pulling on a pair of boxers, he walked into the kitchen to see Kagome(hopefully) with some food and Sango and Miroku on the couch.

"Morning sleepy head.", Kagome said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Kagome?"

"Yes. Inuyasha are you okay? You look sick."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember, Inuyasha? You and Kagome kept me up all night. I thought you were supposed to clean your room?", Miroku accused for the couch.

"Really? Yes! Thank god!", Inuyasha yelled on his knees.

"Inuyasha?", Kagome asked, somewhat afraid that her boyfriend needed mental help.

"I had a really fucked up dream."

"Well tell us.", Sango said.

_**45 minutes later…**_

Every one stared at Inuyasha in shock. What the hell is wrong with his head?

Daring to break the silence Miroku said, "Well Inuyasha. That was some dream. Anyways, the girls and I were thinking of going to a club tonight are you in?"

"I may be emotionally scarred for the rest of my life and you're asking me if I want to go to a club?"

"It's Cloud 9 ½."

"I'm in."

(**A/N: **Should I end it here? I think I will… 'Till next time kiddies! Please review!

(1).


	11. Amaru

Bonjour! Hola! Ahhhhhhhhhh Okay! News Update! Exams are over! Yay! I am positive I passed all them with a B or higher! Yay! Okay, more news. That new story I told you about…I finally came up with a name! It is called:

_How to Change a Playboy 101_

That name is mine and you must pay for it if you use it. Here are the pairings for it:

Kouga/Kagome (in the beginning)

Inu/Kag (Later on until the end)

Sess/Kagura

Miro/Sango

Ayame/OC

Kouga/OC (*hint* Kouga and Ayame are brother and sister. Not like stepsiblings either. Like, came from the same _womb_ siblings. THERE IS NO CHANCE THEY ARE GETTING TOGETHER! Just wanted to make that clear…)

Kik/OC

Thank you for reading and please review what u think of my new story and what of this one! Just to let everyone know the break down of the rest of the story, because I want to end this story soon. It has been going on for too long!

Chpt. 11- Sango/Miroku chapter

Chpt. 12- ? (I can't tell you it would ruin the surprise…)

Chpt. 13-Epilogue

Chpt. 14- Bonus features and Bloopers

Enjoy this non-educational story!

(I can't write an educational story, they give me gas…)

* * *

Sango woke up the next morning, due to the sun shining down in her face. She had fallen asleep somewhere around three in the morning, even though they all got home at one. She was too busy thinking. '_Inuyasha's dream means nothing. Just because he dreamt Miroku and I were dating doesn't mean anything… I still can't believe it. I met Miroku at the club! He didn't even tell me! Maybe he didn't know… But all those things he said…'_

_~Flashback~_

Sango got up to follow the handsome man who asked her to dance. Her heart was beating ten times a second. '_He's gorgeous. Why would he ask me to dance and not Kagome or Kikyou? Should I ask him?'_

"So how are you this evening?", he asked her, from behind him.

'_Say something back you idiot! What's the matter with you? He's just a guy!' _

"Are you okay?", he asked her with concern written in his eyes.

'_Oh, he looks so cute.' _"Y-yes, I'm fine. Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why did you want to dance with me?"

"Why not? Your friends were cute, but not my type."

"Type?", she said raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not into little girls and you are no girl.", he whispered in her ear. She was staring off wide eyed with a tiny blush on her face. He smirked at took this opportunity to continue leading her to the dance floor. She didn't notice she was dancing until he said, "You're a good dancer when you're not trying. It's as if we were made for each other."

"Well, I-", she said, stopping as soon as she felt his hand on her backside. "You pervert.", she ground out. She slapped him hard across the face and stormed away from him, grabbing Kagome and a drunken Kikyou, who was having an interesting conversation with a light switch about cheese at the time, she left the club without thinking.

~_End Flashback~_

'_Did he really mean those things or was he just trying to get in my pants?' _She was so wrapped up in her musing she didn't notice Miroku had entered her room, taken a seat in a chair next to her bed, and watched her for a while.

'_What is she thinking about?'_

Sango continued to sigh dreamily on her bed, thinking of how wonderful it would be if Miroku weren't a pervert. She rolled over in her bed and came face-to-face with Miroku. Miroku was about to apologize when he noticed she hadn't noticed him. He continued to watch her and waved his hand in her face a few times to get her attention. That's when it hit him. That look she had. That was the look of a woman in love. For a moment, he thought Sango was in love with him. That made his heart soar! That is until she said _that_ name…

"Amour. Mon Amour, Amaru.", she whispered. He had almost missed what she said and he wished he did. She was in love with some person named Amaru. Little did he know, "Amaru" was Sango's fantasy name for him. His expression was glum. The only woman he ever loved or at least came close to loving didn't love him back. The feelings that he wanted from her were being given to some guy named Amaru. He was about to leave when…

"Miroku?"

He turned back to her when she called his name. There was so much sadness in his stare it made her heart clench. She closed her eyes and opened them again to see if "Amaru" would appear before her.

He didn't.

She sat up and was face-to-face with him. "Miroku, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sango. I'm sorry for harassing you with my lecherous ways."

"Harassing me? Miroku, you can't help who you are. I realize that."

"I know.", he said getting up. When his hand was on the doorknob, she got up to chase after him. He was walking down the hallway without looking back. It would hurt too much.

"Miroku would you please wait!", she said grabbing his arm and turning him around. The look in his eyes stopped her in her tracks. "Amaru.", she whispered, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Who is he?"

"Who?"

"Don't play with my heart, Sango. How do you really feel about me?"

"What? I should be asking _you_ that!", she said her anger rising.

"Who is Amaru?"

Her heart stopped. How does he know? "How did you find out?"

"I heard you say his name.", he said looking down on the floor.

"Why do you want to know?", she said looking at the hole in the wall. Seeing that hole reminded her of the fight, he had with Inuyasha. '_His head made that hole.'_

"Because, Sango. I've grown to think of you more than a friend in the two weeks I've known you. I think I'm falling for you. And it hurts me to know that you're fantasizing about other men. Please tell me now."

She looks up at him. His eyes held hurt, pain, hope, and what is that…love? '_For me?'_

"Tell me if you truly love this guy.", He specified.

"Yes, I do. He had a hold on my heart from the first moment I saw him. He wasn't what I first expected or the type of guy I thought I would fall for, but I did. I'm happy when I'm with him. I don't want to be with him though."

Miroku perked up slightly at her words. Maybe there's a chance for him!

"Why not?", he asked.

"Because I'm afraid. I'm afraid he'll break my heart. I'm afraid that if I do end up dating him he'll leave me as if I was just a phase. A challenge if you will. And after he got me he'll leave and won't look back."

"Sango, let me tell you this now. I would never do that to you. What I don't understand is how you can fall for a guy that you're afraid will leave you."

"You should know, Amaru."

"What?"

"Miroku. You're Amaru. If only in my mind I wanted to imagine that even if we did get together that you wouldn't leave me for the next thing to walk by in a short skirt and-", she was shushed by his lips being pressed on hers.

"One, I would never do that to you. I can't. I love you too much. And second, you talk way too much." She giggled as he planted a firm kiss on her lips yet again…

(**A/N: **Awwwww. Please Review! *blows nose in tissue*)


	12. Creativity was run over,no chapter title

OMG! STORY'S ALMOST OVER! ! I scream a lot… WHERE YO HEAD AT? … I like family guy! ! I had a banana smoothie today! I had some stuff to get out….

Now, on with tonight's/today's feature presentation…

* * *

"It's been what? Ten, fifteen minutes now? They just won't stop! It's still happening! Just look at them!" Kikyou complained for the twelfth time.

"Kikyou, calm down. You were even worse with Hojo." Kagome pointed out.

"Too bad it didn't last." Inuyasha mumbled.

"We both walked into that relationship knowing that it wouldn't work out." Kikyou said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah. Because he was gay.", Inuyasha said with half-lidded eyes.

"He is not gay. He's bi-sexual." Kikyou said.

"Which is jut a fancy term for gay?", Inuyasha teased.

"How do we know that _your_ not gay?", Kikyou accused.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to him. "Look at her! How could any man be with _her _and gay or bi!", Inuyasha yelled.

"I look just like her and Hojo's bi!"

"Yeah, but you're not her. You're two different people."

"Would you two cut it out? And would to stop trying to suck each other's lung out!", Kagome yelled.

Miroku and Sango quickly pulled apart. Miroku had a perverted smirk on his face while Sango was blushing slightly. "How long have you guys been standing there?" Sango asked, while straightening out her hair.

"We _were _waiting downstairs. We sent Miroku to get you, but looks like that bad idea.", Kagome said to her blushing friend.

"Get me for what?", Sango asked, finally getting some control on her face.

"If you haven't realized. Today is the day we go home. And I'm not waiting for your ass to get dressed.", Kikyou said walking out of the door.

"Yeah. I'm leaving, too." said Kagome.

"I just don't wanna be here when you guys start fucking.", said the hanyou.

Miroku and Sango were alone staring at the spot were there friend were previously standing.

"I'm gonna go get changed.", Sango said, leaving to her soon-to-be ex-room.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Everyone walked down to the front desk.

_**Some hours l8r…**_

"Home! Finally, Home!", Kikyou exclaimed as she flopped on her bed.

"Oh, Kikyou.", Kagome said

"Oh, Kagome. Imouto, this has been the best spring break ever."

"How so?"

"I got to meet Inuyasha Takahashi, get some of his underwear-"

"By the way, give those back"

"right. Anyways, got to hook up with a hot dude-"

"Who's bi."

"Stop interrupting!"

"Sorry."

"Anyways, it was wonderful. I had a wonderful time and I realized something."

"What?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi is the type of guy you crush on from afar."

Kagome rolls her eyes.

"Don roll your eyes a me!"

"Watcha gon do 'bout it, bitch?"

"Kick yo ass. Das wat!"

Kikyou pounces.

Kagome and Kikyou roll around. Clothes are ripped.

Inuyasha was walking to Kagome's room when he heard some peculiar sound from Kikyou's room. '_What the hell?' _He walked in to see Kagome straddling Kikyou with her the straps of tank top ripped and hanging loosely. Kikyou's shirt was ripped open right down the middle. The fact that they looked like twins didn't help. He suddenly found himself picturing them in a kiddy pool full of mud. A perverted grin that would put Miroku's to shame broke out on his face. Kagome looked up to see her boyfriend watching her and her sister's display.

"Hey, Inuyasha.", Kagome asked.

"What's goin on?", Kikyou asked next.

"Nothin much. Just came over to tell you Miroku and I are moving in."

"What?", Kagome and Kikyou yelled at the same time.

"See? I knew Sango didn't tell you. We asked her on the plane ride back she said and I quote, "Fine. Just leave me the fuck alone and let me sleep, dammit!"

"Didn't she say ask us?", Kikyou questioned.

"I asked her that and she said, "I don't give a fuck it's my house, too! I lived there fist, Dammit!"

"Really?"

"More or less."

"Ugh, I need a drink.", Kikyou said walking out of the room.

_**Somewhere in Miami…**_

A little boy was partying his life away. They finally let hi in now he has some woman named Ai giving him a lap dance. '_All I had to do was buy some condoms.' _

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

"Hey, Ma-", he stopped when he saw his father at the door.

"Hey, _son. Your _mother wants to know why her son is never in the suite any more. Turns out HE'S GETTING A LAPDANCE!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so so so so so so so so so-"

"Woah, calm down. I just wanted to come. Just, don't tell your mom."

"Awesome!"

They went back inside and turns out Ai has a twin!

**(A/N: **Thank you! Thank you! I felt like typing, but somewhere down the middle I just wanted to throw my computer on the floor and go to sleep… But, I didn't! so yeah… Next is the Epilogue! I have to say I can't wait for the Bloopers. They're gonna be funny as hell…)


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue! Epilogue! Epilogue! Epilogue! Epilogue! Epilogue! Epilogue! Epilogue!

Now that u knows what this is, read it!

_

* * *

Five years l8r…_

Kagome awoke in her almost empty queen size bed, once again. She had been sleeping alone for the past four years now. '_Ever since _he _left.' _She had cried it when he left her. And with two kids, too! As if on cue, her sons, Itaru and Ryuu ran into her room. They were the spitting image of their father. The two four-year-olds twins had her face mind you, but they also had his silver hair and cute doggie ears.

"Okaa! Okaa!" they yelled simultaneously.

"What is it, sweeties?"

"Kimiko said that we don't have a daddy and we know we have one because everyone has a mommy and a daddy. And we told her to shut up and then she-"

From there she shut them out. She hoped that she could avoid bringing _him_ up altogether. It hurt too much…

"Okaa! Are you listening to us?" they yelled simultaneously.

"Yes…Maybe…No."

"Make Kimiko say sorry!"

Kimiko was their three-year-old cousin, Kagura and Sesshoumaru's daughter. She wasn't raised to hate hanyous, which was a good thing since both her cousins were hanyou.

"Okay, okay. Why don't I make you guys some blueberry pancakes, huh?"

"Blubbery pancakes?" Itaru yelled/asked.

"Not blubbery, boob-berry." Ryuu corrected.

"C'mon you two." Kagome said.

They left her room and walked down to the kitchen of their home. After Sango left to move in with Miroku, she had moved out of her and her sister's home when Inuyasha had proposed to her. They were mates already, but he said he wanted to "give her the world"…

'_Liar.'_

She proceeded to make her sons their blueberry/blubbery/boob-berry pancakes. She couldn't help, but think back to the day he left her…

_~Flashback~_

"_I have to leave, Kagome."_

"_I don't want you to. Please stay." she said embracing him. _

"_We'll see each other again. Tell the boys bye for me. Will you?" he asked._

_They were standing out side their new home. It was a cloudy day. It looked like it would rain any second now. She looked up at him with teary eyes. She tried not to cry. She wouldn't! One lone teardrop didn't hear her silent proclamation and slid down her cheek. He smiled a sad smile and brushed it away with the pad of his thumb. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, as a way of saying goodbye. When he withdrew from the kiss, more tears slid down her cheeks. "I love you, Kagome", he whispered for only her ears. He was going to turn from her, but she grabbed him by his forelocks and pulled him in for a harsh kiss. She hoped she could make him change his mind, but it would not be so. He looked down on her and gave her his signature smirk before he turned to leave. He walked down the path and left her standing there. She stood there until she could see him no more. After spilling a few more tears, she made her way to her room and cried herself to sleep._

_~End Flashback~_

She was so trapped in her memories she missed the unexpected guests who entered her home.

"Kagome?" a female called.

"Kagura?"

"How are you holding up?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kagome.", Kagura said incredulously.

"I'm just messing around Kagura. I know it's the anniversary."

"Three years."

"Yep, but I'm alright."

_She was lying._

"Auntie Kagura!" Itaru and Ryuu yelled as they collided with their aunt.

"Auntie Gura, Kimiko said that we don't have a daddy and I said we did cause everyone has a daddy and she said nuh-uh and I said yuh-huh and then she-", Ryuu stopped his exclamation immediately.

"Someone's coming." Itaru said in somewhat of a whisper.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Kagura asked in a whisper.

Kagome shakes head no.

_**Knock. Knock. Pound.**_

Everyone looks to one another.

_**Pound. Pound. Kick.**_

"What an impatient person." Kagura muttered. But Kagome was already on her way to tell whoever it was some choice words.

"Who do you think you are? You ass-" What ever she was saying died on her lips. She stared up into those amber eyes. The same ones that left three years ago.

"Hey, Kagome."

"Inuyasha?" she asked reaching up to touch his cheeks. She had to feel if he was really there.

_He was._

"Mommy? Who's at the door?", Ryuu asked from behind her leg.

She looked at her son. He was watching the an intently the narrowed eyes. Itaru was behind her other leg watching the man with a more curious gaze. He had his head tilted to the side in cute fashion. His gaze was directed at his ears.

"Would you like to touch them?", Inuyasha asked as he came eye-to-eye level with the boy.

He nodded.

He reached out and tentatively reached for said ears. They twitched at his gentle touch.

"Would you like to come in?" Kagome asked. He slowly looked up at her. She was wearing one of his shirts, his now favorite one. He smirked at her. She still refused to wear underwear when she slept.

"Will you? We have blubbery pancakes!", Itaru yelled taking an instant liking to this man.

"Blubbery?", he questioned.

"Not blubbery, boob-berry. Stupid.", Ryuu corrected from behind his mother's leg. This man was planning to come into his house! Itaru may not care, but _he_ would keep _his_ family safe until his Inu-papa came home!

"Ryuu" Kagome scolded, "sorry about him."

He chuckles. She smiles. Kami, she missed him. They walked back inside to find Kagura missing. Kagome picked up the note that read:

_Kagome._

_I'm sorry I left without telling you. I remembered that there was something very important I had to do. I guess I'm a bad lair even on paper, huh?_

She chuckled at that. Kagura always had a way with making her laugh. Even after-

"Kagome?"

She turned to see Itaru holding Inuyasha's hand and leading him to the table while chanting 'C'mon, c'mon. Get the crap out your butt and move', with a scowling and following them.

"Yes?"

"What's blubbery or boob-berry?"

She laughs. He missed that. The picture he had of her wasn't anything compared to the real thing.

"You mean blueberry?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow.

He blushes. She almost forgot what he looked like when he blushed. It was almost impossible to make him blush when the first met.

"Mommy? Can Mr. Something stay for breakfast?"

_**(A/N: **_the "Mr. Something" is not mine. I read it in the story _Hello, Daddy _and thought is was soooooo cute. I forgot who wrote the story though…*hint, hint the story can be found on MM.***)**

"If he wants." she said .

Itaru turns to Mr. Something. "-"

"Okay!"

"Well then pop a squat, Mr. Something." Kagome said as she served everyone then herself.

'_Breakfast was…nice. Itaru really likes Inuyasha. I wish I could say the same for Ryuu.' _Kagome thought sadly. She was so busy in her musings she didn't notice her hanyou sneak up on her.

"Gotcha." he whispered seductively into her ear.

"Inuyasha?"

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"No. I just find it hard to believe you're back. I thought-"

"Kagome. I'm back isn't that what matters?"

"But I thought that Sesshoumaru made you leave to America for five years. It's only been three."

"I finished up business early. I was just hoping that you didn't move on."

"Well, I didn't." she said as she kissed him.

Suddenly, a four-year-old hanyou ran in and pushed himself between his Okaa and the man.

"Leave my Okaa alone! Get your own!" he yelled with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. He reached down and grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt. His growl increased in volume when the pup refused to pay attention to him. Ryuu stopped fusing immediately.

"Pup, what are you doing?"

"Leave me alone! Leave my Okaa alone and put me down!" he started a growl of his own, threatening Inuyasha.

It didn't work.

"I can touch her when I please, pup."

"You wait 'till my Otou comes back. You're gonna be begging for mercy. My Otou's strong and he'll wipe the floor with you. Okaa told that he tall and strong and brave and loves me, Itaru, and Okaa a lot! You can't have her!"

Inuyasha turned to Kagome at the pup's declaration, with a raised eyebrow. She just blushed and stared at her feet. Inuyasha focused his attention back on the struggling kit.

"Who's you Otou?"

"What's it to you?" Inuyasha was at a loss for word this kid was just like him!

"Have you ever met him?"

"I ain't telling'!"

"Where is he?"

"He coming! Don't you worry!"

"How do you know?"

"Because Okaa told me he was coming back!", Ryuu now had tears in his eyes. He hung his head in defeat. Truth was he didn't even know if his Otou was coming home. It was getting harder to believe his Okaa everyday…

"Inuyasha put him down!"

"I was just asking him some questions!"

"Ones you already know the answer to!"

"I was just testing him!"

"Testing him for what!"

"To see how well he uses his nose!"

Ryuu's eyes widened in shock. He took a sniff at the man he currently held him. His world stopped. He lifted his head and looked at "Mr. Something".

"Otou?" he asked.

Inuyasha smirked at his pup. "I knew your nose wasn't broken. Your Okaa just doesn't give you proper training."

"Well, sorry for being human and not a hanyou!"

"Otou!" Ryuu yelled as he tackled his father from mid-air. How he got that done is still a mystery…

Inuyasha and Kagome were cuddling on their queen-sized bed. He was happy to be back. Back with her…

"So? What did I miss?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well Sang and Miroku got married. Three kids, triplets, and she's pregnant again. Fluffy and Kagura mated and her a daughter, Kimiko. Kikyou is still searching for her 'the one'. Kouga and Ayame finally settled down with a pup n the way. Hojo got married last June. It was a beautiful ceremony."

"Was he the bride or groom?"

"Inuyasha!"

"It was just a question."

"Go to sleep, dog-boy."

"That's Dog-_Man _to you."

And so the hanyou and the ningen slept in each other's embrace peacefully for the rest of the night… And what you ask happened to the Father and son in Miami….

"Juni!", an angry wife and mother yelled while banging on the hotel suite door.

"Um, Juni no home come back later.", Chica answered.

"You whore give me back my husband!", she yelled through the door.

終わり。

_**A/N**_

I just want to say a few words…

Thank you all for reading my story and all of you who reviewed thank you also. I finally finished! This has been a wonderful experience. I am going to take what I learned to my next stories and those after…You all have been wonderful! Stay tuned for the Bloopers and Back staged scenes! I love you all! (well, not really)


	14. Bloopers,Behind the Scenes,and Commetary

Hello! Welcome to the Bloopers, Behind the Scenes, and Commentaries!

I have been waitin weeks for dis!

~Commentaries~

**Kagome: **What did I think of this movie? Um… I'd have to say it was a very wonderful experience-

**RandomFatMan: **Smoke…

**Kagome: **I really enjoyed being apart of this cast and joining up with all my fri-

**RandomFatMan: **Smoke…

**Kagome: **-ends. It was… a truly exciting movie to do!

**RandomFatMan: **Smmookeee…

**

* * *

Inuyasha: **How did it feel to star in an a Creampuf819 Production? It was fine…just fine. Can I show this video I recorded? It's funny as hell!

**

* * *

Sango: **How was this experience? It was great except for Miroku's wandering hand…

**

* * *

Miroku: **Sango said that about me? Well, then… How would you like to keep me company in my bed tonight?

**CameraMan: **Imma dude…

**Miroku: **O.o

**

* * *

Sesshoumaru: **Remove that camera from my presence.

**

* * *

Kikyou: **_Mr. Sun came out and he smiled at me. Said it's gonna be a good one just wait and see! Jumped out of bed and I ran outside feeling so extra exstatified!_

_It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever)_

_It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever)_

_I'm so busy got nothing to do, spent the last two hours just tying my shoe._

_Every flower every grain of sand, is reaching out to shake my hand._

_It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever)_

_It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever)_

_Sometimes the little things start closing in on me, when I'm feeling down I wanna lose that frown I stick my head out the window and look around._

_Those clouds don't scare me they can't disguise, this magic that's happening right before my eyes._

_Soon Mr. Moon will be shining bright so the best day ever will last all night._

_Yes the Best day ever's gonna last all night now._

_It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever)_

_It's the Best day ever (Best day ever)_

_It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever)_

_It's the Best day ever (Best day ever)_

_(Best day ever)_

_(Best day...)_

**

* * *

Kouga: **I don't understand it! Life is so cruel!

**Shippou: **What's your problem?

**Kouga: **Life is so unfair! Do you know what it's like to always be made the bad guy?

**Shippou: **Geez, calm down. So what if you don't get paired with Kagome?

**Kouga: **Not that! The kids… can't you hear them? "Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids!"

**Shippou: **O_O

* * *

~Bloopers~

"Well I do more than I've trusted any other girl in my life. And I think I'm falling for you."

"That's okay because I think I'm falling for you too. But I promised myself I wouldn't. And the thing is I'm breaking that promise to myself."

"Do you think you'll be able to forgive yourself?"

"Yes."

"Do you wanna go out with me?"

"Yes."

*Sesshoumaru and Kouga run on to the scene naked*

**Sesshoumaru and Kouga: **I'm a purple-haired gold-digger!

**Inuyasha and Kagome: **O.o

* * *

"Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Come here. Look." Inuyasha looked over to see another balcony close to theirs as if they were touching.

"Weird."

"Hey."

"What?"

"I dare you to flash the city."

"Tch… done."

*Inuyasha flashed the city*

**Kagome, Sango, and Kikyou: **-_-'

* * *

"Sango?"

"Yes, Miroku?"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

She looked over to him. "I don't hate you, Miroku."

"Well, you sure don't like me very much."

"Miroku. You're a good friend. To tell you the truth we would have probably been more than friends if you were an even bigger lecher."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Perverted guys turn me on."

*Sesshoumaru crashes on set*

"You'll pay half-breed."

*Sesshoumaru jumps off*

"Wanna do it?", Miroku asked.

"Sure. I'm not busy."

*They leave*

* * *

~Behind the Scenes~

**Inuyasha: **I'm standing outside Kagome's dressing room. I got this camera from Fluffy. He told me to stop bugging me and gave me $500 bucks.

*he enters*

**Inuyasha: **She's sleeping.

*Shows Kagome snoring lightly in a pink tank top and a white mini skirt.*

*Zooms in on her nose*

**Inuyasha: **Ewwww…

*camera moves down to her chest and pauses before moving to her more private areas*

**Inuyasha: ***whispers* I could be a porn director…

*moves camera up to her face*

**Kagome: -_-' **Why are you here?**  
**

**Inuyasha: **O_O

*camera cuts off*

**

* * *

Sesshoumaru: **My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard. And they're like, it's better than yours. Damn right, it's better than yours.

*cameraman pulls back shower curtain*

**Sesshoumaru: **Holy mother fucker!

**CameraMan: **Sesshoumaru! Have you seen my keys?

*camera cuts off*

**

* * *

Kouga: **Dammit… it won't come out…

*shows Kouga picking his nose*

**

* * *

Kikyou: ***stands on the roof, silently*

**

* * *

Sango: **Where' s Kikyou?

**Miroku: **She said she was going to jump off the roof.

**Sango: **Are you serious? Why didn't you stop her!

**Miroku: **Was I supposed to?

**Sango: **O_o'

**

* * *

Kikyou: ***breathes deeply on the roof*

**

* * *

Inuyasha: ***dances to techno music in a room alone while wearing tights*

**

* * *

Kikyou: ***exhale on the roof*

**Moi-Moi: **Really? Are you going to jump or not!

**Kikyou: **Fuck no! Don't I look blonde?

* * *

(1) If you know where the "Smoke" thing came from, you won't be left out on the joke… It was Family Guy. I love dat show!

(2) I'm sorry if I offended anyone in this work or any of my works. It was not made to offend you, but to bring you joy… Obviously that didn't work…

I hope you enjoyed it! Now I can say…

_**THE END.**_

(I was so tempted to say namaste. But I didn't!)


End file.
